Rappelle Toi Avant
by OhMyRiivera
Summary: Comment réagiriez-vous si votre premier amour réapparaissait 5 ans après vous avoir laisser ? Et que dorénavant, plus rien n'est possible ?
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO ! HOW ARE YOU ? _**

**_Voilà voilà, je poste ma fiction Rizzles (enfin) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._**

* * *

**Narratrice Maura Isles**

_**M**_on téléphone vibre, les vibrations m'ont sortis de mes pensées. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est. Il est 6heure, l'heure a laquelle je devais me lever. Enfaîte, je suis levé depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je suis assise à ma table de salle à manger depuis quelques heures maintenant. C'est ce matin que tout commence, ce que j'ai toujours voulus, ce que mes parents ont toujours voulus. Je stresse, j'ai peur des regards des élèves, j'ai peur de me faire juger, c'est dur de ce dire qu'on va enseigner des cours à des personnes qui sont à peine plus jeune que vous. Je me lève de la chaise et je monte me maquiller et me coiffer dans la salle de bain. Je suis ressortis de la pièce dans les minutes qui suivent. Il me reste encore 45 minutes avant de prendre la voiture et de partir pour la fac. Je m'assois dans mon canapé avec une tasse de thé et j'attends que les minutes passent. Je regarde les aiguilles avancées sur l'horloge du salon.

_**Q**_uand la grande aiguille a indiqué sept heure dix, je me suis levée, j'ai pris les clé de ma voiture et je suis partis en direction de la fac. Je me gare sur le parking prof/élève. Je sors de ma Jeep et je rentre dans la fac, c'est celle où j'ai étudier il y a quelques années. J'ai monter les premières marches pour aller à l'accueil. Je regarde mon portable pour regarder l'heure, il est sept heure quarante-cinq. Je frappe à la porte du bureau d'accueil. La dame de l'accueil est toujours la même, c'était déjà elle à l'époque où je faisais partis des élèves. J'entre, elle me regarde avec un air étonné puis finis par me dire

-Bonjour Maura !

-Bonjour !

-J'ai appris que tu es la nouvelle professeur pour remplacer la professeur d'SVT.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je suis vraiment contente que ce soit toi. Le directeur est dans son bureau si tu dois aller le voir.

-Merci, _en souriant. _

-Bonne journée

-Merci vous aussi.

_**J**_e quitte le bureau et je monte à nouveau des escaliers pour aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ces escaliers ne m'avaient pas manqué. J'arrive en haut dans le couloir du bureau du directeur. Je frappe à la porte. Une voix masculine me répond. J'entre, je m'approche du bureau en souriant. Le directeur se lève et vient me serrer la main.

-Vous allez bien madame Isles ?

-Un peu stresser mais ça va.

-Faut pas stresser ! Vous le connaissez l'établissement ! Je vais vous conduire à votre salle.

-D'accord, merci monsieur.

_**J**_e lui souris de nouveau et on sort du bureau pour rejoindre ma salle. Le directeur a toujours cette habitude de marcher très vite, j'ai du mal à le suivre mais j'essaie de ne pas trop laisser d'espace entre lui et moi. On descend pleins d'escaliers, cet établissement est tout en hauteur donc il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'escaliers. On finit par arriver au sous-sol, au niveau des salles de SVT, on rentre dans la salle des professeur et il me dit de passer une bonne journée. Je lui ai répondu merci mais j'avoue que j'ai eu envie de partir en courant. Je salue les autres professeurs, je prend les clés de ma salle et je vais jusqu'à celle-ci. J'ouvre la salle, oh mon dieu quelle chaleur ! Je vais ouvrir les fenêtres pour avoir un peu d'air. Je m'installe à mon bureau et je sors mes affaires, donc ma trousse et mes cours. Je sors des feuilles de mon trieur quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me lève de ma chaise, je remet bien ma robe et mes cheveux, je suis prête pour accueillir mes premiers élèves.

_**J**_e me tient prêt de la porte, je commence à faire les cents pas car ça fait déjà cinq minutes que ça a sonné. Peut-être qu'ils ont oublier qu'ils avaient cours ? C'est vrai, ça faisait 2 mois qu'ils n'avaient pas cours de SVT. Je vois des élèves s'arrêter devant la salle, je me retourne vers eux, peut-être que ce sont eux, mes premiers élèves. On m'a dit qu'on retenait à vie notre première heure de cours en tant que professeur. Je vais vers mon bureau et je m'assois dessus. Des élèves rentrent dans la salle, je leur souris. L'un d'eux prend la parole

-Madame, on a pas eu ce cours depuis quelques temps, ça se peux que certains arrivent en retard.

-Merci de me prévenir, asseyez vous s'il vous plaît. Je vous laisse le droit de parle entre vous en attendant les autres.

_**I**_ls posent leurs sacs sur une table et se rejoignent à une table pour parler. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre trop longtemps à arriver. D'autres élèves entrent dans la salle. Ils arrivent petit à petit. Une fille restent sur son portable devant la salle, je m'approche d'elle et lui demande.

-On vous attend, rangez votre téléphone et rentrez s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur madame, j'envoyais juste un SMS à une fille de la classe qui a sûrement oublier qu'on avait de nouveau cours de SVT.

-D'accord. Allez vous asseoir le plus vite possible.

_**E**_lle rentre dans la salle et s'assoit à une table. Je pense que tout le monde est arrivé, sauf l'élève en question. Bon ce n'est pas grave.

-Je vais faire l'appel pour essayer de mettre un nom sur vos visages. Alors..., _je cherche dans mes feuilles,_ Aaaron Alexander ?

-Oui Madame !

_**J**_e continue l'appel, pour le moment tout le monde est présent.

-Jane... Euh... Jane Rizzoli ? Jane... Une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Elle est malade, vous savez ?

-Madame c'était à elle que j'envoyais le sms.

-D'accord, elle va donc arriver ?

-Oui !

_**J**_'aurais préféré qu'elle dise non. Quand j'ai lu son nom mon cœur s'est mis à battre très fort. Ca fait maintenant cinq ans que je n'avais pas prononcé son nom. J'ai fais une pause pendant l'appel.

-Madame ça va ? _Demande un élève_

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. On va continuer l'appel.

_**D**_'accord, tout le monde a vu que j'avais un problème avec ce nom. J'ai repris mes esprits même si une parties de mes pensées pense qu'à elle. Je finis l'appel, il manque juste une personne. C'est incroyable, je n'ose même pas me dire son prénom dans ma tête. Je me lève de mon bureau et je prend une craie pour écrire mon nom au tableau. J'écris « ISLES ».

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, je m'appelle Maura Isles mais appelez moi Madame Isles s'il vous plait. Je vais vous distribuer une feuille à remplir. C'est cette fameuse feuille avec votre nom, votre adresse et tout, je sais c'est pas marrant de faire cette feuille mais votre ancienne professeur ne m'a pas donné les votre... Ni celles d'aucune classe.

_**J**_e passe dans les rangs pour leur distribuer la feuille.

-Je vous laisse cinq – dix minutes pour la compléter.

_**J**_e retourne m'asseoir à mon bureau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jane, c'est vrai, elle peux frapper à la porte d'une minute à l'autre, comment je vais réagir ? Ca fait déjà 5 ans... Je n'aurais jamais espérer la revoir comme ça, dans une salle de classe.

**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli **

_8am_

La sonnerie de mon portable m'a réveillé, j'ouvre les yeux petit à petit, j'ai la flemme ! Qui m'a réveillé alors que je commence qu'à neuf heure. Je prend mon portable, je me fait agresser par la luminosité de mon écran. Tient un SMS de Sarah, elle dort pas elle ? Je l'ouvre et je vois « BOUGE RIZZOLI ON A COURS PUTAIN » Non on a pas cours ? Si ! OH MERDE ! Je me lève vite de mon lit, j'enlève mon pyjama très vite et je met mes fringues et je pars me maquiller dans la salle de bain. Je descend en catastrophe dans la salle à manger, j'ai faillit louper la marche mais je ne suis pas tombé, BRAVO JANE ! Ma mère me regarde et me demande ce qui se passe

-Maman j'ai cours ! J'étais pas au courant, il est huit heures cinq et je suis toujours à la maison. Je peux prendre ta voiture ?

-Oui vas-y Jane.

-Merci maman, je t'aime au revoir !

_**J**_e remonte chercher mon sac de cours en courant, je redescend, je prend les clés de la voiture et je sors dehors pour monter dans la voiture. Je balance mon sac sur le siège passager et je met le contact. Je met le clignotant et je roule jusqu'à la fac. Je fais trois fois le tour du parking pour trouver une place, je gare la voiture et je rentre dans la fac. Je croise le directeur, je lui souris et je baisse la tête. Je pars en marchant vite. J'entends derrière moi

-Toujours en retard Rizzoli ! Oui tu as SVT ce matin !

Merci monsieur j'étais pas au courant que j'avais SVT, bon c'est vrai, j'étais pas au courant mais pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je cours dans les escaliers vers la salle de SVT. Je vais voir sur le tableau pour voir le numéro de la salle. « B8 » je m'approche de la salle. Je frappe et j'ouvre la porte. J'y crois pas, non. C'est elle ! C'est Maura Isles ! Quoi c'est Maura Isles mon professeur ?! Je ne comprend pas du tout là. Mon cœur se met à battre très fort, j'en suis sur je vais faire une crise cardiaque, elle devient rouge, je suis sur que je suis rouge aussi. Je la regarde dans les yeux, j'arrive pas à regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire, si je dois lui sautais dessus car je suis contente ou si je dois partir car elle a été la pire salope au monde. J'arrive pas à me décider. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire

-Veuillez aller voir asseoir.

-Non... Je vais aller chercher un billet de retard, c'est vrai j'ai plus d'un quart d'heure de retard.

Je me retourne et je ferme la porte. J'ai réussis à parler, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais en tout cas j'aurais jamais pu rester dans son cours, la voire comme ça, non je ne pouvais pas. Je m'avance près de l'escalier. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je m'arrête, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je vais vers les toilettes, je ferme la porte des toilettes, je me regarde dans le miroir, tout mon maquillage a coulé. Je ne ressemble plus à rien. Je m'assois à côté de la porte d'entrée des toilettes. Je met ma tête dans mes mains. Pourquoi je dois la revoir là ? Aujourd'hui ? J'avais enfin réussis à ne plus y penser, j'avais réussis à l'oublier.

**Flash-back de 5 ans**

**Point de vue externe**

Jane avait 17 ans, Maura en avait 20. Il était dix-huit heure trente, Jane avait pris le chemin du retour à la maison. Elle était accompagné d'une amie à elle. Au bout d'un chemin, son amie est partis de son côté, laissant Jane seule du sien. Elle a marché juste cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant un grand immeuble. Elle rentre dedans grâce à un code. Elle a pris l'ascenseur pour arriver au cinquième étage. Elle a marché dans un long couloir. Devant la porte « 52 » elle a mis sa clé dans la serrure et la porte s'est ouverte. Elle a crié avec beaucoup de joie.

-Chérie ! Je suis rentrer.

Personne n'a répondu à sa phrase. Elle s'est approché de la table où était déposé un gros bouquet de fleur avec une lettre. Elle a sentit les fleurs et à regarder la lettre. Cette dernière disait.

« Bonjour mon amour !

J'espère qu'à l'heure où tu vois cette lettre ta journée s'est bien passer.

Tu est entré dans ma vie sans prévenir et je suis la personne la plus chanceuse de recevoir autant d'amour de ta part.

Il y a quelques jours, on m'a proposé une stage à Paris. Tu le sais, aller à Paris est un de mes rêves, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Mais comme tu le sais, Paris c'est loin. J'ai préféré partir aujourd'hui car on s'aimait plus que tout au monde. Je ne voulais pas partir en te voyant énervé de te laisser.

Je suis désolé Jane. Je t'aimerais toujours. Que je sois à la maison ou à Paris. Je ne suis pas encore partis que tu me manques déjà.

Au revoir Jane »

Jane a lâcher son sac de cours sur le sol, ses mains tremblaient. Elle regardait toujours la lettre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle a posé la lettre sur la table et a sentit une nouvelle fois les fleurs avant de donner une coup de poing dans le vase. Elle a posé ses mains sur sa tête en criant

-Maura t'es qu'une salope.

**Fin Flash-back. **

* * *

_**To be continued...**_  
_**HAHA ! Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu comme chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le dire par review. Si vous n'avez pas aimer dîtes le moi aussi par review (car quand on n'aime pas quelque chose il y a une bonne raison)**_

_**Je poste le prochain chapitre le 8 juin 2014. **_

_**BISOUUUUUUUUS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR ! WOAH ca fait super longtemps ! Deux semaines ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va changer, je vais poster mes chapitres tous les dimanches vu que j'ai finis la fiction. **

**Déjà, j'espère que vous allez bien. Bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire ? **

**Et MERCI pour vos reviews ! Merci vraiment ! 16 reviews dès le premier chapitre ça promet pour la suite. A chaque fois que je voyais une nouvelle review j'étais super contente ! Là je vais vous répondre. (N'hésitez pas à mettre vos Twitter ou Facebook pour que je puisse vous répondre et/ou vous prévenir.)**

**TeamRizzles :**** Merci ! Deux reviews de ta part, ça fait énormément plaisir. Tu as de la chance on est le 8 juin et je poste le chapitre haha !**

**Vluk ****: Bonjour ! Déjà, j'aimerais savoir si tu n'es pas aussi L.I.E. Non car les reviews sont presque identiques, on a les même phrases dans les deux. Si c'est pour me faire culpabilisé ça marche. Quand j'ai commencer sur fanfiction on m'a dit que j'allais avoir des reviews négatif, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je n'aime pas les reviews de ce genre. Franchement, la fac n'est qu'un décor. Les filles seront que très rarement à la fac. J'ai décrire la fac comme un lycée car la plupart des gens qui me lisent sont au collège/lycée ou ils ont été au lycée, ça parle plus aux gens, ils comprennent mieux comme ça. Si tu t'arrêtes juste au décor, la fiction ne va avoir aucun intérêt pour toi. Je décris un univers que je connais, je ne suis jamais aller dans une fac et je n'irais peut être jamais. Je n'ai que 15 ans, je ne connais pas tout. Pour les fautes d'orthographes je fais mon maximum mais souvent ce sont juste des fautes de frappes que je ne remarque pas toujours. **

**RizzlesGrey'sFanFR :**** Merciii**

**Elyseb :**** Merci pour ta review. Pour le « salope » j'aurais du le changer mais j'ai complètement oublié. Après, quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'ai mis ça car c'est ce que moi j'aurais dis. **

**Guest ****: J'essaierais de faire moins de fautes. Mais je le répète, je n'ai que 15 ans, c'est normal.**

**Xazera ****: Merci Paniwenn ! T'es un amour **

** .9 :**** Merci ! Ta review m'a fait sourire pendant au moins une journée entière !**

**DroDroV :**** Merci pour ta review, j'ai hâte de savoir si tu vas aimer la suite. **

**Crldart :**** Coucou ! Non j'avais pas deviné que c'était toi haha ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de la suite. **

**Caipirnha9 :**** Mercii:)**

**noblegraces ****: Maura is in Paris, Jane is in Boston, she can't speak with Maura. **

**Rizzles-Faberry :**** Ma première review *-* ! Merci ! T'inquiète pas, je suis confiante pour toi !**

**Voilà j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Je vous laisse lire la suite. Encore désolé pour les fautes. **

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard. _

**_Narratrice Jane Rizzoli_**

3...2...1...LIBERE DELIVRE C'EST DECIDE JE M'EN VAIS ! Tout ça pour dire que la cloche vient de retentir et que je peux enfin quitter la fac. Je commence à ranger mes affaires. Le professeur d'histoire arrive devant ma table et tape dessus et me gueulant

-Jane Rizzoli, es-ce que j'ai dis de ranger ses affaires ?

-Non, pas du tout _-approche ma tête de la sienne-_ mais la sonnerie oui.

Je continue de ranger mes affaires, je me lève et je sors de la salle. Le prof m'a regardé impuissant. J'attends un peu devant la salle, tout le monde sort chacun à son tour, le prof n'a pas finis son cours. Zoé, une amie sort de la salle et commence à me parler. J'entends le prof qui crie dans sa salle

-Putain Rizzoli vous êtes chiante ! Samedi vous prenez 4 heures de colle ! Allez chercher votre billet remplis à la vie scolaire et tout de suite.

C'est ça ! Et il s'attend à quoi ? Il veux pas que j'aille lui faire un café aussi. Il claque la porte de sa salle et il va vers la vie scolaire. Pourquoi il se presse comme ça ? Moi Jane Rizzoli, je n'irais pas en colle. C'est vrai, c'est pas de ma faute si il n'a aucune autorité et si il fait peur à personne en gueulant comme une baleine. Zoé me quitte pour aller rejoindre son petit ami. Je me retrouve seule, c'est toujours sympa de la part de mes amies de me laisser seule. Je prend le trajet le plus long pour rejoindre la vie scolaire, je fais ma rebelle certes mais je ne veux pas plus de problèmes que j'en ai déjà. Je passe à l'étage des salles de SVT. J'espère juste voir son visage au loin ou juste quelque chose qui me fasse penser à elle, juste pour sentir mon cœur battre comme un fou juste en voyant une partie de son corps. Je m'approche du laboratoire de SVT, je passe ma tête par l'entrée de la pièce, une tignasse, oui c'est bien une tignasse qui vient de se retourner, ses yeux me fixent.

-Bonjour Jane, vous avez un problème ?

Des larmes commencent à monter. J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est horrible, elle me vouvoie, comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Elle a l'air sereine, j'ai vraiment l'impression que dans notre couple il n'y avait pas de nous mais juste moi, juste moi qui pouvais tout faire pour elle. Je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées quand elle m'en sortis avec une nouvelle fois sa question

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Euh... Non, désolé. Je ne voulais pas, je me suis trompé d'endroit pour aller à la vie scolaire.

-Je dois y aller, vous voulez qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Désolé mais je préfère être seule. Désolé Maura.

Son sourire s'est effacé de son visage, j'ai tourné mes talons et je suis sortis. J'ai pris un chemin, j'ai entendu ses talons prendre le chemin inverse. En gros, j'ai pris le détour et pas elle.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

La voir m'a fait plaisir, en voyant son visage pas rassuré passer par l'entrée de la porte pour voir si il y a quelqu'un m'a rappeler beaucoup de bons souvenirs de moments qu'on a eu toutes les deux.

Je suis sortis à mon tour du laboratoire car je dois aussi passer à la vie scolaire pour dire que je pars. Je ne prend pas le même chemin qu'elle. Je monte juste un petit escalier et j'arrive presque dans le hall de la fac. Je traverse ce dernier et je monte un second escalier, j'arrive dans un couloir, je longe le mur et je me trouve enfin devant la vie scolaire. Je frappe à la porte. Un professeur se retourne vers moi, si je me rappelle bien c'est le professeur d'histoire. Je souris à la CPE et au professeur présent.

-Tiens Maura ! Vous êtes là ! Es-ce que je peux vous posez une question ?

-Bien sur !

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faîtes samedi matin !

-Pas grand chose, je corrigerais sûrement des copies.

-Es-ce que vous pourriez venir surveiller une de mes élèves en colle ?

-Euh... Si vous voulez. Elle a combien d'heure ?

-4 !

-Ah oui quand même. J'ai dis oui, je ne peux plus revenir sur mes paroles.

Je lui souris, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me retourne pour voir cette personne. C'est Jane, elle rentre, le professeur lui donne le papier de colle, je présume que c'est à Jane que je vais devoir faire 4 heures de colle. Elle prend le papier et le met dans son sac.

-A samedi _Jane, dis le professeur_

-C'est ça ! J'amènerais le pape aussi hein !

Jane est partis du bureau. J'ai dis au revoir à tout le monde et je suis à mon tour sortis de la fac. Au loin, sur le parking, j'ai vu sa voiture partir. C'est fou, je l'aime plus, enfin je crois ne plus l'aimer mais je fais attention à tous ses mouvements, je regarde sa voiture partir alors que je suis à l'autre bout du parking. Je vois ma voiture et je m'approche d'elle, en même temps, il reste juste une dizaine de voitures donc c'est pas vraiment compliqué de trouver la mienne. Je monte dedans, j'allume le moteur et je pars du parking. Je conduis pendant 20 minutes et j'arrive devant l'immeuble de mon appartement. Je gare ma Lexus, je sors de celle-ci et je vais vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je tape le code pour rentrer dedans. Je monte les deux étages pour aller à mon appartement, il a était prouvé que quand on habite en immeuble, il est bon pour l'homme de monter les escaliers et non de prendre l'ascenseur. J'entre chez moi et je pose mes affaires sur le sol après avoir fermer la porte. Je regarde l'appartement, il est si vide. Il n'y a pas de vie, il y a juste moi.

**_Flash-back_**

**_Narrateur externe_**

Maura monte les escaliers de l'immeuble. Une fois au deuxième étage, elle s'avance vers la porte numéro 26. Elle actionne la poignet pour rentrer chez elle. Elle a à peine franchis le palier de la porte qu'une grande brune lui saute dans les bras. Elles s'embrassent. Maura a fermer la porte de sa main droite. La grande brune, répondant au nom de Jane, plaquant Maura contre la porte. Maura sourit et demanda à sa bien aimé

-En quel honneur ?

-Hum... -réfléchis- En l'honneur que je t'aime et que tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Janie.

Jane prend la main à Maura et la tire pour la faire aller dans leur chambre.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

**_Narratrice Jane Rizzoli _**

Ma colle est dans deux jours. J'ai le temps de trouver une excuse à ma mère pour expliquer mon absence. Après être sortis de la fac, j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis aller dans une boutique de vente de DVD pour trouver un film à regarder ce soir.

Ca fait presque cinq minutes que je regarde les rayons de DVD, je n'en trouve aucun. Bon, je vais prendre celui là. Grease est le film préféré de Maura. On le regardait souvent. Elle avait le DVD depuis sa sortie, je n'avais jamais pensé à l'acheter car je n'avais jamais penser que tout s'arrêterait entre nous. Ce soir, c'est différent, elle est loin de moi, j'ai besoin d'un bon film donc je me l'achète. Je passe à la caisse, je connais bien le vendeur, je viens souvent dans cette boutique.

-Bonne journée Jane ? _Me demanda-t-il_

-J'ai connu mieux. Je me suis pris quatre heures de colle samedi matin.

-Ouch ! Bonne chance alors.

-Merci. Bonne soirée Mike.

-Bonne soirée Jane.

Je prend la monnaie de mon billet de dix euro et je quitte le magasin. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, il commence à faire nuit. Il faudrait que je me dépêche de rentrer ma mère va s'inquiéter sinon. Je monte dans ma voiture, je pose le DVD sur le siège passager et je met le moteur en route. J'adore le bruit du moteur de ma voiture. Je sors de ma place de parking et direction la maison. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de mal à rejoindre mon chez moi car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il est dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, la plupart des gens sont déjà chez eux devant leur télé. Je me gare devant la maison, je prend mon DVD et je sors pour rentrer chez moi. J'ouvre la porte. Je fais quelques pas dans la maison et je cherche ma mère des yeux, je ne sais pas dans quel pièce elle est. Vu l'heure, elle doit être dans la cuisine. Je vais dans la cuisine, elle est bien là, occupé à préparer le repas, la tête baissé vers sa planche à découpé.

-Ma' je suis rentrer !

Sa main a arrêter de bouger. Elle renifle. Je m'approche d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Maman, qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle pose le couteau sur la planche, elle prend la serviette posé à côté d'elle pour s'essuyait les mains. Elle enlève mes mains de ses épaules et se retourne. Je découvre son visage salit par le mascara qui a couler. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi Jane ?

-Ma', il ne passe rien.

-Jane..._ -renifle-_ Pourquoi la fac m'a appelé pour me dire que tu as quatre heures de colle samedi matin ?

Oh non... J'y crois pas, ils appellent pour dire ça ?!

-Maman... Le prof voulais nous garder plus longtemps et ça m'a énervé.

-Jane, jamais, tu n'as jamais été puni dans toute ta scolarité, tu as toujours été une élève modèle, tu n'es jamais rentrer de cours et tu ne m'a jamais dit « Maman j'ai foiré mon contrôle » et ça fait depuis quelques jours que tu as des contrôles et que tu les loupes. Explique moi pourquoi Jane ! Quelque chose ne va pas dans ta vie ?

-Je vais bien, je loupe juste mes contrôles, ça arrive à tout le monde !

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Je sais que ça ne va pas Jane ! La semaine dernière tu es rentré en plein milieu de la journée en pleurant, je t'ai demandé qu'es ce qui n'allait pas, tu ne m'a pas répondu et depuis ce jour, rien ne va plus Jane ! Tu loupes tes contrôles, t'arrive en retard en cours, tu as des heures de colles, tu t'énerves souvent contre moi et tu pleures souvent. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Jane ?

Je lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Je me suis rendu compte hier que mes notes baissées, que j'étais méchante depuis qu'elle était revenue. Mais entendre tout ça de la part de ma mère m'a fait mal. Elle a raison, je lui crie dessus, je m'énerve pour rien alors que tout est de la faute à Maura, pas la sienne.

-Ma'.. Je suis désolé. Je ne me rendait pas compte que je te faisais du mal, que tu t'inquiétait pour moi. Je vais bien maman.

Je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et je lui dit doucement.

-Je vais bien Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Janie.

Je souris au surnom qu'elle m'a donné.

-Viens on va manger mon cœur. J'ai fait du poissons panés en forme de Mickey.

Je lui souris. Niveau culinaire, ma mère me prend encore pour une enfant quand on est que toute les deux. C'est vrai ça, on est juste elle est moi ce soir, Frankie et Tommy sont tous les deux chez des amis. Je vais passer une soirée avec ma mère, entre filles. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça. Je prépare la table pour nous deux en attendant qu'elle finisse de préparer le repas. Une fois mon travail finit, je m'assois à la table. Elle arrive avec une grande pouëlle qu'elle pose sur le dessous de plat. Elle me sert puis se sert ensuite. On commence à manger sans rien dire. C'est super bon ! J'arrive à la moitié de mon assiette quand elle se met à me parler

-Pas de nouvelles conquêtes féminine ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Je lui souris et je lui répond négativement. Son sourire s'efface de son visage.

-Ma', ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je trouverais bien la bonne personne !

Le plus vite serait le mieux !

-Maman j'ai que vingts trois ans !

-Je sais mais tu commences à te faire vieille !

-Merci !

On se met à rigoler toutes les deux. J'aime retrouver ce lien avec elle. Notre relation est très importe pour moi. Elle a était là au moment où rien n'allait, je sais c'est le rôle d'une mère mais beaucoup n'aurait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche de jeans. Je le regarde discrètement. C'est un numéro inconnu. Je demande à ma mère si je peux répondre, elle me répond oui. Je décroche.

-Allo ?

-Salut... Ta voix me manquait Jane.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! C'est fini ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis ! Dans vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos twitter ou vos facebook pour que je puisse vous contacter pour vous répondre ou vous prévenir. Je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais je préfère le redire on sait jamais si vous n'avez pas lu le début. **

**Le chapitre 3 sera publié le 15 juin.**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! Et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En vacances ? Moi oui donc bronzage à fond même si dernièrement c'était un peu mort vu que j'étais malade. Je le suis toujours mdr**_

_**Enfin brefous ! MARDI Y'A RIZZLES ! VOUS AVEZ VU LA VIDEO PROMO LA DERNIERE ? MAURA MON BEBE PLEURE ! Angie dit que la saison 5 est de loin sa préférée, je pense qu'elle va être excellente comme saison ! J'ai vraiment trop hâte de voir le premier épisode. Dimanche prochain je vous mettrai mon avis sur l'épisode si vous voulez !**_

_**Passons à la fiction et aux reviews. Merci pour vos reviews. 17 reviews sur le deuxième chapitre ! Même si je gueule un peu c'est vrai, je trouve ça gentil car vous prenez tous le temps de lire les chapitres et ça se voit. Je ne vais pas répondre à tous les monde comme la dernière fois car c'est vraiment long. Je vais faire des réponses groupés. **_

_**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous précisez l'âge des filles. Maura a 25 ans, alors que Jane en a 23. Elles sont sortis ensemble 5 ans auparavant donc Maura avait 20 ans et Jane 18.**_

_**ArianeC, Kalex44, MissLexouille, Elyseb, TeamRizzles. DroDroV, **__** .9, JrizzlesM, RizzlesGrey'sFanFR, Rizzles-Faberry**__** : Vous êtes des amours ! Merci beaucoup. **_

_**Pour tous le reste, merci pour vos reviews, je sais donc que plusieurs personnes ont des problèmes avec l'histoire de la FAC. Je ne me suis pas documenter et il y a une raison à ça. J'écrivais juste pour ma meilleure amie, représenter la fac comme un lycée ne l'a pas déranger. Puis sur Twitter, j'ai beaucoup parlé de ma fiction et beaucoup de mes amies ont voulus la lire donc j'ai décider de la poster. Je ne veux pas écrire un livre, j'écris car ça me plait, j'écris ce qui se passe dans ma tête. J'aurais du me documenter mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait gêner à ce point. Maintenant, si vous voulez continuer de lire car je parle de la fac dans très peu de chapitre, continuer de lire. Si vous ne voulez plus lire, je ne vais pas vous empêcher d'arrêter. C'est votre choix.**_

_**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3 (oui je vous entend vous dire « il est temps, elle est chiante avec ces introductions hyper longues là »)**_

* * *

_Samedi..._

_**Narratrice Maura Isles.**_

_**L**_a sonnerie de portable résonne dans toute la pièce, j'aime tellement la musique que j'ai mis en sonnerie que je n'ai même pas envie de me lever, j'aimerais rester ici, à écouter cette chanson. Je tatte ma table de nuit pour trouver mon portable. Je le prend et je le déverrouille. La luminosité de l'écran m'éblouis, je vois flou. Je pose mon portable sur la couette de mon lit. Je m'assois. Je retente une nouvelle fois ma chance, cette fois-ci la lumière ne m'aveugle pas, mes yeux se sont réveillés. Il est six heures. Je décide de me lever. Une fois debout, je prend une robe pour aller m'habiller. Une fois habillé, je me regarde dans le miroir. Pourquoi je me suis habillé avec cette robe noire ? Il ne fait pas incroyablement beau dehors.

_**J**_e ne l'aime plus... J'essaie de me dire ça depuis cinq ans, j'avais réussis à l'oublier ou non... j'avais réussis à penser à autre chose mais je ne l'ai jamais oublier. Comment on peux oublier une personne qui a fait votre bonheur pendant trois ans ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'oublier, même si vous tournez la page, que vous vous mariez avec une autre personne, il suffit d'un mouvement, d'une photo, d'un film, d'une musique pour que cette personne réapparaisse dans votre esprit. J'ai juste à me regarder dans le miroir pour penser à elle. J'ai beaucoup changé grâce à elle. Je suis devenue plus forte grâce à elle.

_**J**_e sors de mes pensées pour pouvoir me maquiller. Je prend mon crayon et mon mascara. Je me maquille légèrement mais j'essaie de faire en sorte d'être jolie. Sept heures avance à grand pas. Je dois finir de me préparer. Je sors de la salle de bain, je passe par ma chambre pour prendre mon sac à main d'une main et de l'autre je prend un livre. Je descend dans la salle à manger. Je pose mes affaires sur la table pour les ranger dans mon sac. Ça tourne autour de sept heures du matin au moment où je finis de préparer des feuilles, des livres, enfin mon sac à main. Je sors de l'appartement, je ferme la porte à clé. Je descend les escaliers, j'ai la flemme d'attendre que l'ascenseur monte. J'arrive assez vite au porte de l'immeuble. J'entends la voix du concierge me parlait

-Vous avez cours le samedi ?

-Euh... non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que je dois garder une colle ce matin.

-Bonne chance alors.

-Merci. Bonne journée au revoir.

_**J**_e tape le code pour sortir de l'immeuble. Je prend ma voiture que j'ai garer sur le parking. Je met le moteur en route et je prend la route pour aller jusqu'à la fac. Arrivé au parking de la fac, après une bonne dizaine de minutes à rouler, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de circulation ce matin. J'arrive et je vois le parking presque vide, seul quelques surveillants devaient être là. Je me gare tranquillement car comme je viens de le dire, ce n'est pas la place qu'il manque pour une fois. Je sors de ma voiture pour rentrer dans la fac. Je vais vers la vie scolaire, l'établissement est tellement vide un samedi matin. Ça me fait limite peur. J'entre dans le bureau de la vie scolaire, un seul surveillant est là pour m'accueillir. Il m'explique comment va se passer ce matin. Je vais juste me retrouver avec elle dans une salle pour la surveiller et elle doit faire des exercices. Je prend les feuilles d'exercice à lui faire faire. Je prend aussi la clé de la salle et je me dirige vers celle-ci. J'ouvre la salle. Je pose mes affaires sur le bureau. C'est fou. Je ne suis jamais aller en colle, je n'ai jamais répondu mal à un professeur. J'ai été l'élève modèle, un peu intello qui se mettait au premier rang et qui levait le doigt à chaque question posé. Je n'ai jamais était assise derrière. Je n'ai jamais voulus l'être.

_**J**_'entends des pas s'approcher de la salle, mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Je continue à rester debout et à regarder les chaises vides. J'entends taper à la porte. Je tourne ma tête vers elle. Elle est essoufflée

-Je ne suis pas en retard ?

_-Regardant son portable_, non, tu ne l'es pas Jane. Assis toi je t'en pris.

_**J**_ane s'assoit à la première table en face de moi. Je lui donne les exercices qu'elle doit faire pendant les deux heures. Elle m'a regardé fixement au moment où je lui ai donné. Elle a mis sa main sur la mienne pour prendre les feuilles. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. En prenant les feuilles elle me dit « merci » je lui répond « de rien ». Elle me sourit, je lui rend son sourire. Elle sort une feuille double et commence à écrire son nom dessus. Je prend mon portable et je joue a quelques jeux dessus.

**_Narratrice Jane Rizzoli_**

_**D**_epuis que je suis arrivée dans la salle, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil pour admirer Maura. L'avoir devant moi m'empêche de répondre à l'exercice. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser, je voudrais tout savoir. Pourquoi elle m'a oubliée ? Pourquoi elle est revenue ? Pourquoi elle est professeur alors que c'était loin d'être son rêve ? J'ai peur que quelqu'un nous entende si je lui pose toutes ses questions. Je devrais sûrement me contenter de faire mes exercices. Je continue mes exercices pendant une petite demie heure. Je comprend la moitié des questions en plus l'autre il demande des dates, il croit vraiment que je me rappelle de la date de la découverte de l'Amérique. Je vais écrire « J'étais pas né mais vu votre âge vous avez peu être une idée ? »

**_L_**a fin des deux heures arrive, il reste seulement un quart d'heure. J'ai finis de remplir mes feuilles. Je la regarde, elle est plongé dans son livre comme à son habitude.

**_Flash-back_**

_Narration externe_

_**M**_aura est assise sur son lit un livre en main. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Jane entre dans la pièce. Elle se met à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approche de Maura. Jane commence à embrasser sa bien aimé dans le cou. Maura se décale pour ne plus avoir à faire à Jane mais cette dernière ne lâche pas prise et continue.

-Jane, lâche moi. Je lis !

-Tu lis toujours Maura. Tu liras demain ou après. Je veux juste être avec toi.

-Tu es avec moi là. Jane je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie, pas ce soir.

-Maura s'il te plait.

-T'as cours demain et moi je travaille Jane.

_**J**_ane arrête ses bisous dans le cou de Maura et lâche un soupir. Elle enlève son tee-shirt, se met sous la couette. Elle s'est mis au bord du lit, sûrement pour ne pas être proche de Maura. Maura ferme son livre après avoir remarqué que sa bien aimée boude. Elle le pose sur la table de nuit de son côté de lit. Elle se met elle aussi sous la couette et se rapproche de Jane. Elle pose sa main gauche sur la hanche de Jane. Elle embrasse le dos de Jane. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Jane. Elle se retourne vers Maura. Elle prend Maura dans les bras et lui dit « Bonne nuit » en l'embrassant sur le front.

**_Fin Flash-back. _**

**_J_**'hésite à la déranger. Elle a l'air tellement bien. Elle me disait que lire la faisait s'évader, c'est comme si elle avait plusieurs vies. Personnellement, j'ai jamais réussis à ressentir le même plaisir en lisant.

_**B**_on, il reste qu'une dizaine de minutes, je dois me lancer car je crois que je ne vais jamais avoir mes réponses.

-Maura ?

_**E**_lle lève sa tête pour me regarder. Nos regards se croisent.

-Oui Jane ?

-Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Pourquoi tu es professeur alors que tu voulais être médecin légiste ?

-Jane, on ne peux pas en parler ici. Je suis désolé.

-On peux. On peux toujours Maura. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, à mes sms ? Hein pourquoi ?

-Jane, on en parlera plus tard.

-N'essaie pas de ne pas être confronté à cette conversation !

-Jane... S'il te plait, je ne veux pas avoir de problème, on en parlera promis mais pas ici.

-Si tu m'as oublié, si tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, un homme par exemple qui te fait plaisir, qui te rend heureuse, je le suis aussi. Je veux juste voir un sourire sur ton visage. Certes j'aimerais que ce sourire soit pour moi mais ce n'est pas grave Maura. Je suis contente pour toi. Au revoir.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**E**_lle s'est levée de sa chaise, a jeté les feuilles sur mon bureau et elle est sortis de la salle. J'ai assisté impuissante à la scène. Avant qu'elle parte, j'aurais aimé lui courir après et l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis désolé. Mais je prend juste les feuilles et les range dans mon sac, je range aussi mon livre. Je sors de la salle à mon tour, je la ferme à clé. Je passe par la vie scolaire pour montrer mon départ. Je prend ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma journée. Je vais sûrement finir mon pot de nutella. Je me pose sur mon canapé. Je regarde mon portable, je n'ai aucun message, ni aucun appel. Partir à Paris m'a coupé de la vie de Boston. J'ai beau avoir relouer le même appartement que j'avais avec Jane, je n'arrive plus à me faire une place dans les yeux des habitants de la ville. J'ai cette impression d'être celle qui à laisser seule Jane. Faut dire que Jane est apprécié de beaucoup de personnes en ville. Je dois être passer pour un monstre à leurs yeux. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois, seule dans mon appartement...

_**Narrateur Barry Frost**_

_**C**_inq minutes. Elle a cinq minutes de retard Rizzoli. J'en suis sur j'ai l'air bête assis à ma table avec mon verre de bière. J'en suis sur que les gens qui passent à côté de moi se disent « Le mec c'est fait poser un lapin » En plus c'est même pas ma petite copine. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et elle s'assoit devant moi. Il était temps !

-Désolé, je suis partie cinq minutes plus tôt de la colle sauf que la CPE a vu ça donc elle m'a garder encore plus longtemps.

-D'accord. T'es quand même pas douée Jane !

-J'ai jamais été en colle, c'était ma première fois. N'empêche on se fait chier en colle.

-T'as vu c'est pas une partie de plaisir Jane !

-Te moque pas Barry !

_**O**_n se sourit. Elle lève le bras pour montrer qu'elle veux un verre. Un serveur arrive vers la table, elle prend une bière. Il part pour aller chercher la commande de Jane. On commence à parler de mon boulot jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne avec la boisson. Elle lui sourit et le remercie. Elle boit une gorgée et on recommence à parler de mon boulot. Quand j'ai finis de parler de moi je lui demande

-Tu m'as demandé de venir, pourquoi ?

-Euh... J'avais besoin de te parler et c'est ton seul jour de repos depuis un certain moment.

-Je suis désolé, travaillé dans les homicides ça prend beaucoup de temps.

-Le risque du métier. Je voulais te parler car Maura est revenue.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais quoi ? _Me demande-t-elle, les yeux grand ouverts_

-Non, je ne sais rien.

-Barry, tu sais quelque chose. S'il te plaît dis moi tout. Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as menti. Dis moi ce que tu sais. Dis moi pourquoi elle est revenue s'il te plait.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_J'aime finir mes chapitres comme ça m'en voulait pas ! _**

**_Je sais que je n'ai pas fait la FAC comme elle l'est mais je n'ai pas voulus changer, ça aurait fait bizarre par rapport au début de l'histoire. _**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimer. L'apparition de Forst vous aimez ? Vous pensez qu'il va répondre quoi ? Dites moi tous ! _**

**_Le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain donc le 22 juin. Bonne semaine. Merde à ceux qui passent le BAC._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va toujours ! **_

_**Vous avez l'épisode de Rizzoli&Isles. Personnellement je l'ai beaucoup aimer. Déjà Angie et les bébés y'a pas plus mignon ! J'ai adoré le cauchemars de Jane, quand elle met le pied sur le doudou xD. Le « Cafe's good » de Maura m'a achevé. Et le moment quand Angela entre dans la pièce et qu'elle est habillé comme Jane dans son cauchemars, la tête de Jane c'était épique !J'ai beaucoup aimer Frankie et Maura et leurs 156558 « Hé » ça m'a tué. Puis j'ai beaucoup aimer quand ils se sont dit qu'ils devaient en parler. Jane et ses hormones je pense que ça va être drôle pendant un certains temps. Quand Angela vient voir Maura et qu'elle dit qu'elle le savait, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée de la sans-abri qui a gardé Brian, ça montre qu'il faut se méfier des apparences, ça m'a beaucoup plu. Puis la fin... Quand Angela vient voir Jane on est tous mort de rire puis après on voit Korsak qui s'assoit doucement et Jane qui dit « What ? », puis quand il dit que Frost a eu un accident c'est horrible. Quand ils arrivent et que Maura dit « Ils n'ont rien pu faire, il est partis » J'ai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les séries américaines ont un charme qui est de passer du rire aux larmes en moins d'une minutes. Franchement, le prochain épisode va être horrible. Je sens que ça va être un bel épisode. **_

_**J'ai eu 6 reviews, j'ai beaucoup aimer. Je vois que les personnes qui n'aimaient pas ont arrêté de lire:)**_

_**Je vais répondre à une personne (beaucoup je leur ai déjà répondu)**_

_**DroDroV : J'aimerais te dire merci car tu as compris vraiment l'histoire et tu as compris que la FAC c'est juste la FAC. Merci !**_

_**Voilà je vous laisse lire :D Bon chapitre !**_

* * *

**_Narrateur Barry Frost _**

-Barry, tu sais quelque chose. S'il te plaît dis moi tout. Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as menti. Dis moi ce que tu sais. Dis moi pourquoi elle est revenue s'il te plait.

-Elle m'a appelé il y a quelque temps pour me dire qu'elle revenait à Boston.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Ce n'était pas sur. Quand elle a réaménager ici, elle m'a juste envoyé un SMS. Je pensais que si elle avait envie de t'en parler elle allait t'appeler d'elle-même.

-Elle ne m'a pas appelé. J'avais raison Frost, elle m'a oublié.

-Non Jane.. Elle ne t'a pas oublié.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Le soir de son premier jour de travail. Elle m'a appelé.

_-Haussant la voix. _C'est super, je vois que vous gardez contact !

-En était en pleure Jane. Elle m'a dit que devenir professeur était la pire idée qu'elle ai eu. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait tout gâché.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'aime encore ?

-Je pense. Mais Jane... Entre vous, plus rien n'est possible à présent. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas _-baisse la tête. Finit son verre- _Je pense que je devrais rester seule._ -se lève-_ Merci Frost.

_**S**_es yeux étaient mouillés. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait pleurer seule. Elle voulait que personne ne la voit.

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli.**_

_**J**_'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant.

_**«**__ Je pense »,« Entre vous, plus rien n'est possible à présent »_, ces deux phrases passent en boucle dans ma tête comme si rien n'est plus possible entre elle et moi. Frost a tellement raison en disant ça.

_**J**_'ai quitter dignement le bar, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai marchais le long du parking pour atteindre ma voiture. Je suis monté dedans et j'ai mis le moteur en route. Je sors de ma place de parking pour prendre la direction de mon chez moi. Je m'arrête au feu rouge. Je remonte le son de la radio. L'homme de la station dit « Et maintenant un peu de bonne et vraie musique. Une petite chanson de Whitney Houston. My Love Is Your Love. »

**_Flash-back_**

**_Narrateur externe_**

_**I**_l est dix-huit heures. Jane a quitter l'établissement dans lequel elle prend des cours pour rentrer chez elle. Maura, quand à elle était déjà rentrer à l'appartement depuis quelques minutes. Jane a pris sa voiture pour rentrer. Elle a garé sa voiture sur le parking. Elle est entrée dans l'immeuble grâce au code. Elle a attendu l'ascenseur, elle se disait qu'il y avait que Maura pour monter les escaliers. Elle disait que c'était bon pour les fesses, Jane répondait toujours qu'elle avait de très belle fesses, trop belle pour monter les escaliers. L'ascenseur est arrivé assez vite. Jane est monté dedans et a appuyer sur le « 2 ». En peu de temps elle était devant sa porte, prête à ouvrir. Elle entendait de la musique, ce n'était pas l'habitude de Maura de mettre la musique forte. _« Tu sais Jane, on doit être civilisé et ne pas mettre la musique trop forte. Il ne faut pas qu'on dérange »_, Jane se rappelait de cette phrase que Maura lui avait dit quand Jane avait monter le son de la télé lors de la diffusion du clip de sa chanson préférée. Jane ouvre la porte et la découvre. Jane a l'impression de rêver, oui elle pense qu'elle rêve. Maura est debout sur la table basse, une casserole sur la tête et une louche à la main entrain de chanter.

-MY LOVE IS YOUR LOVE AND YOUR LOVE IS MY LOVE

_**A**_u moins Jane aura vu ça avant de mourir. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et sors son portable pour prendre une photo. Elle prend la photo. Maura tourne violemment la tête vers la brune. Elle la fixe. On peux voir dans le regard de Jane une forme de peur.

-Jane, supprime cette photo.

-Quoi ? J'entends rien Maura, la musique et trop forte !

_**J**_ane a très bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire mais il était hors de question qu'elle supprime cette photo. Maura descend de son estrade, elle va éteindre la musique. Du côté de la stéréo elle lui dis

-Supprime cette photo !

-Pardon ? Quelle photo ? Je regardais un sms !

-C'est ça ! Et le flash Jane ! C'était un sms aussi.

-Tout à fait. T'es trop intelligente mon cœur.

-JANE !

_**M**_aura enlève ses talons.

_**E**__lle est monté sur la table en verre avec des talons, je vais devoir nettoyer_, pensa Jane.

_**M**_aura regarde bizarrement Jane.

_**E**__uh... Je fais quoi ? Je cours, je saute par la fenêtre pour fuir Maura ?_ Refléchis Jane.

**M**aura se met à courir vers la brune. Jane l'évite en courant à son tour. On dirait des folles comme ça. Maura course Jane en criant _« Jane bébé donne moi ton portable ! Supprime cette photo ! »_ Maura a rattrapé Jane car cette dernière a ralentit pour que sa bien aimé se sente puissante de l'avoir rattrapé. La blonde attrape la brune par la hanche. Jane leva le bras pour que Maura n'attrape pas son téléphone.

-S'il te plait Jane. Donne moi ça.

-Désolé mon cœur. Tu sais que tu pourrais être le sosie officiel de Mimi Mathy, non car t'es vraiment petite.

_**M**_aura lance un coup de poing amical à la brune. Cette dernière lâche un petit crie avec un « Aiie »

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli**_

_**J**_e ne voulais plus me rappelez de ça. Je ne voulais plus avoir de sentiments pour elle après ce qu'elle m'a fait, après m'avoir laissé. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai plaqué ma tête entre mes mains. Le klaxon de la voiture de derrière me sort de mes pensées pour me demander d'avancer. C'est vrai, le feu était vert. J'enlève le frein à main pour partir. Je ne vois pas très bien la route à cause de mes larmes. Je décide de rouler doucement pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Je gare ma voiture devant la maison. J'ouvre la porte et je sors. J'entre ensuite dans la maison. Ma mère est assise dans le canapé en feuilletant un magasine. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, même pas un « bonjour ». Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur elle et je suis monté dans ma chambre pour m'isoler.

_**Q**_uelques minutes ont passés, je suis couché en position fœtal sur mon lit. J'entends taper la porte.

-Entre maman _-avec une petite voix-_

_**M**_a mère ouvre doucement la porte. Elle me regarde, je la regarde aussi. Des larmes montent à ses yeux. Elle ferme la porte et viens s'asseoir sur la lit. Je pose ma tête sur ses jambes. Elle me caresse les cheveux.

-Chérie, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien maman.

-J'en suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose. Une fille ou un homme t'a brisé le cœur ?

-Non maman.

-Dis moi Jane.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-D'accord. Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

-Merci.

_**J**_e continue a pleurer. J'essaie d'oublier cette dernière conversation avec Frost. Je n'y parviens pas. Ses mots défilent dans mon esprit.

_**J**_'entends une nouvelle fois frapper à la porte. Je me relève. J'essuie mes larmes.

-Entre

_**L**_a porte s'ouvre. Frankie est là. Il me regarde en souriant. Je lui souris à mon tour. Son sourire est à tomber. J'aime mon petit frère plus que tout au monde.

-Maman on va être en retard pour que je prenne le train !

-Oui oui j'arrive Frankie.

**_F_**rankie part en Angleterre pendant un mois avec sa classe. Je suis contente qu'il ai la chance de partir voir de nouveaux paysages. Ma mère se lève du lit. Elle se recoiffe vite fait et sort de la chambre en disant

-Go go go Frankie !

_**I**_l lui souris. Il sourit tout le temps. Il s'approche du lit. Il monte dessus à quatre pattes et vient vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je veux le repousser mais il ne veux pas me lâcher. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue.

-Espèce d'escargot !

-Mais je t'aime Janie ! Tu vas me manquer ma grande sœur.

-Pas à moi.

-T'es trop méchante !

-Mais je rigole mon petit Frankie !

-Ouais.

-Je t'aime aussi Frankie. Tu vas ma manquer mais s'il te plaît, tu as vu les revenues de maman, c'est peut être la seule fois où tu pourras aller en Angleterre, profite. Prend des photos. Reviens ici les souvenirs plein la tête.

-Tu peux compter sur moi Jane. Prend soin de maman et de Tommy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire mon boulot.

_**F**_rankie m'embrasse un nouvelle fois mais sur le front. Il me donne une photo. Je regarde cette photo. Je me rappelle de ce moment. C'est nous. Nous deux. C'était lors de son sixième anniversaire. Frankie n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, il était comme moi, il aimait la solitude, il était un peu différent, il n'était pas habillé avec les nouvelles fringues à la mode. Un jean et un tee-shirt faisait l'affaire. A l'école, il était seul ou il était avec moi. Notre école faisait les trois niveaux, école, collège, lycée. J'avais mes amis mais il était là avec moi car personne ne lui parlait. Pour son anniversaire, il avait invité du monde mais personne n'était venu. Il y avait que notre mère, Tommy et moi. Je suis aller à la boulangerie du coin et j'ai acheté un gâteau d'anniversaire pour lui car celui de ma mère avait brûler. Cette photo, c'était moi lui donnant son gâteau.

-J'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi ce jour là Jane.

-Je n'oublierais jamais moi non plus. Je t'aime Frankie.

-Merci.

_**J**_e l'ai serrer fort dans mes bras avant qu'il parte. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule dans ma chambre. Il est que quatorze heure mais j'étais fatigué. Ma journée s'est mal passé, j'avais juste envie de dormir, de passer à demain, de passer à autre chose. Je veux que tout ça soit juste un mauvais rêve. Je veux me réveillé demain et n'avoir jamais eu cette conversation avec Barry.

**_Une semaine plus tard, un mardi matin._**

_**J**_e suis en retard. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours. Je déboule les escaliers pour me précipité vers la porte pour aller à la fac. Je cris

-Bonne journée maman ! Je vais en cours.

**_J_**e n'ai pas entendu sa réponse mais je sais que ça journée va bien se passer. Aujourd'hui Tommy n'a pas cours, elle va donc passer sa journée avec mon petit frère. Hier elle a mentionné le fait qu'ils vont sortir en ville tous les deux. Je prend le volant et je pars direction la fac. Il y a du monde sur la route, à croire que tous les gens partent de chez eux au dernier moment. Moi ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'étais en retard. J'arrive avec difficulté au parking de la fac. Bien sur il n'y a pas de places ! Je vais devoir faire trois fois le tour pour espérer voir une place. Mais même pas. Bon, il est sept heure cinquante-six, ça sonne à huit heure. Mon défi est de trouver une place et courir jusqu'à la salle de SVT en quatre minutes. Il faut savoir que madame Maura Isles ouvre sa salle à huit heures pile et ferme la porte à huit heures deux donc à trois t'es en retard pour elle. Genre elle ne laisse pas le temps d'arriver. Imagine tu trouves pas de places sur le parking, tu dois laisser ta voiture au milieu de la route pour pas être en retard. Tiens, je vais faire ça moi ! Je gare ma voiture en vrac mais bien quand même, je ne veux pas déranger la circulation sur le parking. Enfaite non ! Je ne veux pas qu'un con me rentre dedans. Je sors de la voiture. Je regarde mon portable. Il me reste deux minutes pour pouvoir arriver à la salle. GO JANE ! Je me met à courir. Vous savez quoi ? Courir le matin ça réveille! Je cours, pas après l'amour malheureusement, quoique je vais en cours avec Maura, je cours vers la perfection au féminin si vous voulez. Je croise la CPE. Elle me sourit, dans sa tête elle doit se dire _« bouge ton cul salope tu vas être à la bourg, ça vient de sonner »_ Oui oui, ils sont gentils chez moi ! Je déboule les escaliers, ça devient une habitude de débouler les escaliers maintenant. La porte est fermé ! Personne devant la salle ! Je regarde mon portable, il est huit heure trois. Pourquoi moi ? Bon, je décide de frapper à la porte, on sait jamais, elle va peut être m'accepter en cours sans me regarder bizarrement comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrive en retard. Je frappe. J'entends_ « Entrez » _Je rentre.

-Excusez moi d'être en retard.

-Ce n'est pas grave Jane, vient t'asseoir.

_**J**_e passe à travers les rangs et je vais m'asseoir à ma table. Je suis essoufflé comme un bœuf, je dois vraiment me remettre au sport moi.

**_Narratrice Angela Rizzoli_**

-Tommy ! Bouge toi ! Tu viens ? Si on sort en ville c'est maintenant, tout à l'heure se sera trop tard !

_**J**_'entends qu'il descend. Dis donc, il veux vraiment sortir avec moi en ville. Pourtant les mec ils veulent jamais. Enfin pas avec leur mère en tout cas. Tommy arrive dans le salon, il me dit qu'il est prêt à partir. Je prend les clés de la voiture et on sort. Une fois que j'ai fermé la maison à clé, je rentre dans la voiture et je met le moteur en route. On s'attache et on part. On roule vers le centre commercial. Tommy ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne comprend pas, il est toujours bavard en voiture.

-Ca va Tommy ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Jane, Frankie et papa sont au courant ?

-Pardon Tommy ?

-Le mec avec qui tu es allés au restaurant hier. Ils le savent eux aussi.

-Tommy, c'est ma vie, ton père était juste là pour que j'ai trois enfants incroyables mais c'est finis.

-Non ! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

_-Hausse la voix. _Tommy ce n'est pas tes affaires, je sors au restaurant avec qui je veux. Tu es que mon fils !

-Ah ouais, je suis juste un de tes enfants, comme Frankie et Jane. Si tu veux avec Jane on peux partir ! Si on est que tes enfants !

-Tommy je n'ai pas dis que je ne vous voulais pas à la maison !

-Tu sais on est grand ! On peux partir vivre notre vie comme ça tu pourras refaire la tienne !

_**Narrateur externe**_

**_L_**es voix haussèrent dans la voiture. Tommy tenait tête à sa mère. Il lui disait qu'il ne veux pas la perdre. Elle ne veux pas non plus le perdre mais il fallait qu'elle remonte la pente, qu'elle retrouve un nouvel homme, qu'elle recommence sa vie. Ils ne faisaient pas attention au monde qui les entourer. Angela jetait des coups d'œil à la route mais elle préférait regarder son fils quand elle lui parlait. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la circulation à cause de la colère. Elle n'a pas fait attention au fait qu'elle venait de griller un feu rouge. Dans la voiture, il eu juste le temps de dire

-Ma'...

_**P**_our prévenir sa mère que c'était fini. Leur dispute était finit. Dans les yeux de Tommy, juste avant le choc, on pouvais voir que cette dispute serait sûrement la dernière.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

-C'est donc comme ça que se forme les hydrocarbures. Es-ce que vous avez des questions ? _-après quelques secondes de réflexion de la part des élèves et aucune question-_ D'accord. J'espère que vous avez pris en note le schéma. Je vous laisse finir.

**_J_**e reviens à mon bureau et je commence à noter le déroulement du cours dans mon carnet. Je jette des coups d'oeil sur Jane. Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux en désordres, qui se disputes limites pour avoir une bonne place. Puis qui retombe sur son visage. Voir dans ses yeux qu'elle engueule intérieurement ses cheveux. La salle est silencieuse, on entend seulement le bruit des stylos quatre couleurs et le bruit des bancos en marche. On vient frapper à la porte de la salle. Les élèves lèvent la tête, tout comme moi. Je vais ouvrir la porte. Je l'ouvre et j'ai à faire à la CPE. Elle me demande de fermer la porte pour me parler.

-On a un problème avec Jane. J'aimerais te la prendre.

-Quelle bêtise a-t-elle encore faite ?

-Ce n'est pas elle mais sa famille. C'est personnelle.

-Oui désolé. Entrez.

_**J**_e rouvre la porte. Je rentre. La CPE me suit de peu et demande

-Jane peux-tu me suivre ?

_**J**_ane lève la tête. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne doit pas comprendre. Elle se lève de sa chaise et commence à entamer sa marche pour aller à la porte.

-Prend tes affaires Jane. Tu ne reviendras pas en cours pour aujourd'hui. _Expliqua la CPE_

* * *

_**To be continued **_

_**Vous avez aimer ? Vous avez les réponses à vos questions ? Vous aimez la relation Frankie/Jane ? J'ai vraiment essayer de faire comme dans la série sur leur relation. LA fin vous plait (enfin vous comprenez) ? **_

_**Le chapitre 5 sera publié le**__** SAMEDI 28 JUIN**__** (car le 29 je ne suis pas chez moi)**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine ! A samedi !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Et oui on est samedi ! Déjà ! Comment vous allez ? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ont passé le brevet ? Ça s'est bien passer ? **_

_**[SPOILER] - Je le précise car j'ai spoiler certains même si franchement je ne vois pas en quoi... Enfin bref ! L'épisode pour Lee *-* Il est magnifique, vraiment. Le début avec Maura qui coupés les roses, je me suis retenue de ne pas pleurer dès la première minute. J'ai beaucoup aimer l'idée de la meuf qui arrive et qui ne se rappelle de rien, ça fait en sorte que l'épisode tourne pas qu'autour de Frost, ça évite qu'on pleure tout l'épisode. Angela est incroyable avec Jane (les lasagnes avaient l'air bonne n'empêche) Le moment du lendemain avec Maura qui sonne m'a tué. Quand Jane lui dit de prendre un muffin avant de venir et que Maura dit que c'est pas nutritif un muffin et Jane lui donne un chewing-gum xD Le moment où Jane met le post-it « I U » à sa mère est vraiment mignon. Le moment des « Last Wishes » m'a tué, c'est mon meilleur préféré. Franchement, les séries américaines sont magiques car même dans ce type d'épisode pour rendre hommage, il y a des moments drôles. Le moment où Jane voit Frost dans la rue m'a vraiment touché. Le final de l'épisode m'a fait pleurer. Quand Jane est montrer sur l'estrade pour parler de Barry, j'ai craqué, je ne pouvais plus me retenir de pleurer. Le fait qu'ils passent des photos des acteurs, des photos personnelles, c'était magnifique. On remarque que ce n'était pas Jane qui parlait mais Angie et c'était vraiment beau. La fin de l'épisode, doit-on parler de la fin de l'épisode ? Non car je ne m'en sens pas capable sans pleurer. La carte que Jane reçoit, la phrase qui est écrite « Couldn't be better here, but I miss you anyway - Barry » Wouah. On peux pas s'empêcher de pleurer à ce moment. **_

_**J'aime ce genre d'épisode car quand on a finit de le regarder on se dit « Il est partit pour de bon maintenant » **_

_**Voilà j'ai dit mon avis sur l'épisode, pourquoi vous ne ferez pas de même ? **_

_**Les reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir, j'aimerais vous remercier, vraiment. Ca prend une tournure un peu dramatique mais c'est le pilier de l'histoire.**_

_**En attendant, je vous propose de lire le chapitre . Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Narratrice Maura Isles. **_

_**L**_es minutes tournent. Cela doit faire presque une demi heure que Jane a quitté la salle. Ne pas savoir ce qui ce passe me fait stresser. Je n'ai pas aimé la dernière phrase dite par la CPE. En plus du stress, je commence à avoir peur de ce qu'il s'est passé. Malgré ça, je continue mon cours. Je leur explique la suite de la leçon. Je garde toujours un œil sur mon portable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Si il y a eu un problème elle appellerait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En plus, j'en suis sur elle n'a plus mon numéro. Pourquoi je me fais des films ? Pourquoi je me dis que si elle a un problème c'est moi qu'elle va appelait ? Je suis de l'histoire ancienne, elle a sûrement tourner la page. Je devrais peut être la tournée moi aussi.

_**C**_omme je le disais, je continue mon cours. Je vois que certains s'ennuie dans ma classe. Mon cours est si nul que ça ? Es-ce que ça vient de moi ? Je ne suis pas une bonne professeur ? Je me remet continuellement en question. J'aimerais, juste un jour, être sur de qui je suis et être sur de ce que je fais.

_**J**_e leur dicte la leçon. Je vois que certains prennent des notes, d'autres non. Après qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre d'avoir de mauvaise notes.

_**U**_ne fois que cette partie de la leçon est finis de copier, j'envoie les élèves sur les ordinateurs et je leur montre au tableau ce qu'ils doivent faire. Je m'assois ensuite à mon bureau quand mon portable se met à vibrer. Je regarde. C'est afficher « Jane Rizzoli », j'hésite à répondre. C'est ce que je voulais, je voulais que si elle a besoin de moi qu'elle m'appelle, pourquoi j'hésite ? Car je suis en cours ? Mais merde Maura, Jane a besoin de toi, pourquoi tu décroche pas !

-Allo ?

-Allo... Maura ?_ -renifle-_

-Oui c'est moi _-chuchotant-_

-Maura, j'ai besoin de toi... Maintenant.

-Jane, je suis en cours _– chuchotant-_

-Je sais mais tu es la personne qui peux le plus m'aider. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu es où ? _-chuchotant-_

-A l'hôpital...

-Bouge pas j'arrive.

_**M**_on dieu. Non... Je me lève de ma chaise, rassemble toutes mes affaires sur un coin de mon bureau. Je me décide à prendre la parole.

-Bonne nouvelle. Je vous lâche plutôt aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Au revoir.

_**I**_ls m'ont tous regarder bizarrement. C'est vrai, il y a même pas deux minutes je leur ai dit d'aller sur les ordinateurs pour travailler et la je les dégage de ma salle. Même si ils ne comprennent pas, ils rangent vite fait leurs affaires de peur que je change d'avis. Ils sortent en disant « au revoir ». Je prend juste mon portable, les clés de la salle et les clés de ma voiture pour sortir, je laisse le reste dans la salle. Je sors, ferme la porte à clé et je me dirige vers la sortie de l'établissement avec une marche rapide. Personne ne remarque que je suis sortie. Ca m'arrange, je n'aurais pas aimé me justifier. Je monte dans ma voiture, je sors du parking et je rattrape l'autoroute pour arriver plus rapidement à l'hôpital. Je dois rouler à une vitesse supérieur de celle autoriser. Je ne veux qu'elle soit seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais Jane est seule et je dois me dépêcher pour la retrouver. Je me gare -mal- sur le parking de l'hôpital, je sors de ma voiture et je m'approche de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je ne sais même pas où je dois aller. L'hôpital est immense. Je ne sais où elle est. Je rentre dans l'hôpital. J'avance dans le couloir pour aller à la grande salle d'attente.

_**E**_lle était là. J'ai sentis comme une déchirure au niveau de mon cœur quand je l'ai vu dans cet état. Elle est assise par terre, vers la fin du grand couloir. Elle a sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Mes talons résonnent dans le couloir. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seules. Des dizaines de personne passent à côté de moi pour rejoindre la salle mais je ne vois qu'elle. Elle lève la tête pour me regarder. Elle pleure. Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle baisse de suite la tête. Elle reprend sa position. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Je prend une de ses mains dans les miennes et l'embrasse.

-Je suis là... Je suis là Jane... Ca va aller...

_**J**_e passe mon bras droit derrière son cou et je pose sa main sur mes genoux. Je la serre contre moi. Elle se serre encore plus contre moi. Entre ses larmes, j'entends quelques murmures.

-Pourquoi moi Maura ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé Jane.

_**D**_es larmes montent à mes yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je dois rester forte, même si la voir dans cet état me fait énormément mal. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je dois rester forte et lui montrer que je suis là pour elle. Un médecin s'approche de nous et s'arrête presque devant nous.

-Mademoiselle Rizzoli. _Demande-t-il_

_**J**_ane relève très peu sa tête. Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle pose ses yeux sur le mur blanc devant elle. Moi, je le regarde.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle Rizzoli.

_**A**_ cette phrase, des larmes coulent de plus en plus sur les joues de Jane, laissant une trace de mascara sur ses joues.

-L'état de votre frère est stable. Il est faible. Dans quelques semaines, il ira mieux, ça s'est sur. Mais votre mère.

-Je peux pas. Je peux pas l'entendre. _Murmure Jane._

-Jane, je suis là.

-Elle est dans un état critique. Ses opérations vont durer plus longtemps que celle de votre frère. Nous faisons notre maximum. Elle a subit le plus gros choc, le camion a percuté sa voiture de son côté.

-Elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?_ Questionne Jane_

-Nous ferons tout pour.

-Peux-t-on voir son frère s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur. Suivais moi.

_**J**_e me lève. Suivis de Jane. Sa marche est lente. Je lui tiens la main pour lui montrer ma présence. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, je ne sais pas comment il faut se comporter lorsque la mère de votre ex petite amie est entre la vie et la mort. Le médecin indique une porte, celle de Tommy.

-Je vous laisse. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir.

-Merci, _répondis-je. _

_**J**_ane pose sa main sur la porte. Elle n'ose pas actionner la poignée de peur ce qu'elle va voir de l'autre coté de celle-ci. L'idée de voir son frère dans un lit d'hôpital doit la terrifié. Je n'étais pas vraiment proche de Tommy. Je l'étais beaucoup plus avec Angela. Je m'approche de Jane et je pose ma main sur sa hanche.

-Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

-Non... Je vais y aller seule. Je dois rester seule avec mon frère.

-Je suis derrière la porte si tu as besoin de moi.

-Merci Maura. Merci d'être venue. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Tu te rappelles de la promesse que je t'ai faites avant de partir à Paris ?

-Oui...

-Elle disait que je serais toujours là pour toi car tu étais ma petite-amie. Cette promesse tient encore même si tu n'es plus ma petite amie. Je serais toujours là pour toi Jane. A chaque minutes, jour et nuit.

-Merci.

_**E**_lle appuie sur la poignée et rentre dans la chambre. Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Je me met contre le mur et regarde en l'air. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemars. Dites-moi que je me suis endormis sur mon bureau de cours pendant qu'ils recopiaient les schémas. Dites-moi que la CPE n'est jamais venue frapper à la porte pour prendre Jane. Réveillez-moi s'il vous plait.

**_J_**e me laisse tomber contre le mur sur le sol. Des larmes coulent. J'avais besoin de me libéré d'elles. Je ne peux pas imaginé ce qu'il arrive. Pas Angela. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Elle s'est toujours débrouiller pour avoir un sourire sur le visage de ses enfants. Pourquoi ça n'a pas continuer ? Pourquoi c'est de la tristesse que l'on voit sur le visage de sa fille ? Je pose mon portable sur le sol. Je préfère le mettre là car j'ai vraiment envie de l'envoyer dans le mur d'en face. J'en ai marre. Pourquoi on nous prend toujours les meilleures personnes ? Pourquoi celles qui se sont toujours battus pour être heureuse ?

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli**_

_**J**_e ne voulais pas voir ça. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je voulais partir d'ici en courant comme si courir aller me faire revenir dans le passé. Mon petit frère... Sa tête entourée d'un bandage. Des égratignures sur son visage. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre d'hôpital au mur blanc, aux draps blanc. Une machine montre le battement de son cœur. Il est lent. Il bat que très peu. A des moments, il ralentit encore plus, mon cœur s'accélèrent comme si le sien allait s'arrêtait. Je me suis assise dans la chaise à côté du lit. J'ai pris sa main. Elle aussi est entouré d'un bandage. Le voir comme ça est un enfer pour moi. Quand je le regarde, je vois toujours le gars content, le sourire au lèvres. Là... Il a les yeux fermés, si je l'appelle il ne tournera pas sa tête vers moi avec son sourire. Je caresse son bras.

-Il s'est passé quoi Tommy ? Qu'es ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi maman regardait pas la route ? Es-ce que tu l'as énervé ? D'habitude, elle est si prudente sur la route. Explique moi. Réveille toi. Je veux te voir les yeux ouverts. Je veux que tu me regardes avec tes yeux bleus. S'il te plaît. Fais le pour moi Tommy. Réveille toi... Je vais dire quoi à Frankie quand il va m'appeler et quand il va me dire que maman ne répond pas, ni Tommy. Je vais dire quoi ? Je lui dirais « T'inquiète pas, si ils te répondent pas c'est normal, ils sont à l'hôpital. » Je vais devoir lui mentir. Lui mentir jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

_**L**_a porte s'ouvre. Maura rentre. Ses yeux sont mouillés. Elle essaie de sourire, sûrement pour me faire croire qu'elle va bien. Je le sais, elle est mal. J'aimerais être là pour elle comme elle l'ai pour moi sauf... sauf que je n'arrive même pas à être forte pour moi.

-Angela est sortis du bloc opératoire Jane.

_**J**_e remet la main de Tommy a cote de son corps. Je me lève de la chaise. Je regarde Maura. Elle aussi me regarde. J'embrasse Tommy sur le front en disant

-Je t'aime Tommy. Ne l'oublie jamais.

_**J**_e le laisse. Maura et moi sortons de la chambre. J'ai du mal a le laisser. J'aimerais rester.

**_J_**e suis les pas de Maura. On traverse le couloir. Maura me laisse rentrer en première. Comme pour Tommy j'ai peur. Peur de voir l'état dans lequel est ma mère. C'est toujours l'inverse normalement. C'est moi qui suis dans un lit d'hôpital car je me suis casser le bras ou le pied ou une autre partie de mon corps. C'est elle qui devrait être au bord du lit a me dire que ça va aller c'est juste cassé. Je reste sur le pas de la porte pendant un petit moment avant d'avoir le courage d'avancer. Maura se tient derrière moi. Le médecin est dans la pièce. Il me regarde. Je décide d'avancer et de me confronter au corps de ma mère. Je ne peux me retenir de pleurer. Je veux pas voir ça ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit elle ! Ma mère elle est chez moi et elle attend que je rentre. Le médecin s'approche de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il s'apprête a me parler. Je sens une main prendre la mienne. C'est celle de Maura. Ça me rassure d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Ça se trouve Maura sera la seule personne a être la pour moi dans quelque temps.

-Mademoiselle... votre mère a subit le plus gros choc. On a tout fait pour la garder en vie. Par miracle elle l'est encore. Mais on ne sait pas si cela va durer. Il faut s'attendre au pire. L'état de votre mère est encore pire que celui de votre frère. Nous l'avons mis sous assistance respiratoire. Nous devons attendre qu'elle retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal pour la débrancher. Je suis désolé.

_**M**_aura s'est rapproché de moi. Je me suis retourner pour fondre en larme dans ses bras. elle me sert dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle est désolé. J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle y est pour rien mais je trouve pas la force de lui parler. J'entends que le médecin sort de la salle. Je me décolle de Maura. Elle m'embrasse sur le front.

-Merci Maura. Je préférais rester seule avec ma mère.

-Pas de problème. Je suis devant la salle.

-Tu peux retourner a la fac Maura. Merci d'avoir était la.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule dans cet état. Aujourd'hui je n'irais pas a la fac. Je vais rester avec toi.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas pour toi Jane. Mais pour moi. Je ne veux pas y retourner. J'ai pas la tête a ça. Je veux juste rester avec toi.

_**E**_lle m'embrasse sur le front et elle quitte la pièce. Je prend la chaise et l'approche du lit pour être proche de ma mère. Je lui prend la main sans bouger son bras pour ne pas la blesser. J'embrasse sa main et je commencer a lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer maman ? J'aimerais tellement que tu me le dises. S'il te plaît.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles. **_

_**A**_ngela... pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a jamais été méchante en vers quelqu'un...

_**P**_our le moment je dois appeler la fac. Je compose le numéro et j'inspire.

-Allo ?

-Oui bonjour c'est Maura Isles. C'est pour vous dire que je ne pourrai pas assurer mes cours aujourd'hui. Pour des raison personnelles.

-D'accord. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci. Au revoir.

_**J**_e raccroche. Si c'est grave. Deux des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont entre la vie et la mort.

_**L**_a journée a passé. La nuit commence à tomber. Le soleil est bas, il ne va pas tarder à disparaître. Vingt deux heures approche à grand pas. On est rester toute la journée à l'hôpital. Jane a fait des aller retours dans les deux chambres. Je suis restée assise sur une chaise, en face de Jane, au pied du lit d'Angela. J'ai refusé de partir, je me suis donc tenue dans un coin. On ne s'est pas adresser la parole de la journée. Jane est dans ses pensées. Elle a le regarde tourné vers sa mère mais je vois bien qu'elle a le regarde vide. Elle doit réfléchir à la suite de sa vie, à la suite des événements. Une infirmière entre dans la pièce. Mon regard se porte sur elle tandis que Jane ne lève même pas les yeux, elle reste fixé sur le corps de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé mais il faut que vous quittiez l'hôpital. Vous pourrez revenir demain matin. Si il se passe quelque chose, on vous appelle.

-D'accord. Merci.

_**A**_près ma réponse, je me lève de ma chaise. J'ai mal aux jambes. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que j'étais assise. Ca va me faire du bien de marcher un peu. Seul le fait que je me lève a bouger Jane de ses pensées. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi. Je lui souris et je lui dit

-Chérie. Viens on doit rentrer. On reviendra demain.

_**E**_lle se lève à son tour. Elle embrasse sa mère sur la joue et sors de la pièce sans me regarder. Elle marche le long des couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie. Elle sort. Je la suis. Elle appuie sur le bouton de sa clé de voiture, les phares de celle-ci s'allument. J'accélère ma marche pour la rattraper. Je l'attrape par le bras, elle se retourne.

-Tu peux pas partir comme ça Jane !

-Maura. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Je reste toute une journée avec toi, tu ne m'adresses pas une seule fois la parole et là tu pars, sans rien dire.

-Merci Maura. Bonne nuit.

_**E**_lle monte dans sa voiture. Je vois qu'elle est brisé par ce qu'il vient d'arriver à sa mère et par moi. Je l'ai brisé il y a quelques années. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de monter dans sa voiture, l'empêcher de partir. Je sais que quand elle veux être seule c'est pour une bonne raison. Je regarde sa voiture s'éloigné. Je tourne les talons et je vais jusqu'à la mienne. Je recommence mon train train quotidien. Je prend ma voiture, je vais jusqu'au parking de mon immeuble, je rentre dedans, je monte les 2 étages par les escaliers et je rentre chez moi. J'allume la lumière. Tout est bien rangé, tout est à sa place. Je pose mes clés de voiture sur la table basse et je pars me chercher un verre de vin. Je bois une gorgée en me posant dans le canapé. Je n'ai pas fermé mon rideau, je vois les lumière de dehors qui tente de rester allumé malgré leur manque d'énergie. Je m'approche de la fenêtre mon verre de vin à la main et j'admire Boston. Les voitures passent dans la rue en face de chez moi. Normal. Des fêtards sûrement. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sortis en boîte, peut être une fois avec Jane. J'étais la fille modèle qui se couchait à la bonne heure, qui se levait contente d'aller travailler. Oui j'ai été cette fille.

_**L**_e vibreur de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je m'avance vers lui. Je décroche.

-Allo ?

-Maura. Je vais devenir quoi sans ma famille ?

* * *

_**Le chapitre est finis ! Vous avez aimer ? Dites moi comme vous le faîtes toujours !**_

_**Hum... Ah si je me rappelle, je vous donne mon twitter : OhMyRiivera Pour ceux qui veulent parler avec moi ou juste parler de la fiction. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera publié le dimanche 6 juillet. D'ici là, passer une bonne fin de week-end et une bonne semaine.**_

_**Je vous aime **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Vous allez bien ? Moi super ! La semaine n'a pas était trop longue ? Haha**_

_**Tout le monde est en vacances maintenant ! Passez de bonne vacances ! **_

_**Au chapitre précédent, je vous ai dit que vous pouvez laisser votre avis sur l'épisode de R&i mais laissez aussi votre avis sur le chapitre x) et éviter de copier sur les reviews des autres. **_

_**[SPOILER] J'ai réfléchis depuis mercredi mais j'arrive pas à qualifier l'épisode. L'EPISODE EST GENIAL ! Pour le moment, c'est mon préféré, j'ai l'impression que plus les semaines passent plus les épisodes sont meilleurs ! Y'a beaucoup de passages qui m'ont plus, qui m'ont fait rire. En commençant par le moment où Maura dit à Jane que sa mère est au courant. Le moment du « Lady gaga will be proud of you », du « Constantina Rizzoli », du « BuzzKill » (Yummy Goodness), la fin est incroyable, je suis vraiment contente de voir Rizzles dans ce genre de relation, je suis contente que jan Nash est viré le Jasey de Jtam. **_

_**Si vous voulez en parler de l'épisode vous avez mon twitter (voir le dernier chapitre)**_

_**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire, bon chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, personnellement, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés (plus joyeux que celui de la semaine dernière)**_

* * *

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**Q**_uand je suis rentrée chez elle, elle était là, assise à côté de sa porte d'entrée. Quand on entrait, c'était elle qu'on voyait en première. J'ai ouvert la porte après avoir sonner, je l'ai vu, mon cœur s'est brisé. Ça m'a fait mal de la voir dans cet état. J'ai fermer la porte. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je fixe la bouteille de bière devant elle, es-ce la première ?

**"-L'alcool ne fera pas revenir ta mère.**

**-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?**

**-Car je t'ai laissé trop longtemps toute seule.**

**-Pourquoi dès que je t'appelle tu viens me voir de suite ?**

**-Car j'ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Et que j'ai aussi besoin de toi.**

**-Comment tu fais pour être forte ? Pour ne pas pleurer ? T'aimais ma mère, non ?**

**-Je l'aime ta mère. Je ne suis pas forte. Je n'aime pas pleurer devant les gens que j'aime. Je pleure plus loin, là où personne ne me voit.**

**-Maura, merci...**

**-De rien Jane."**

_**E**_lle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse ses cheveux. J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que je parte. Je l'ai laissé seule. Qu'aurait été nos vies si je ne l'avais jamais laisser ? Marier ? Un enfant ? Une belle maison ? Elle policière, moi médecin légiste ? Aurait-on réaliser nos rêves ensemble ? Elle était si proche du but avant. Cette année est sa dernière année de cours avant le concours. Cette année, elle aurait du la vivre il y a cinq ans. Aujourd'hui elle devait être policière.

**"-Maura. J'avais réussis à t'oublier, à aller de l'avant, à reprendre les cours. Tu l'as bien vu, je fais tout pour avoir mon concours. Pourquoi dès que tout va bien, quelque chose me tombe dessus ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureuse juste une fois dans ma vie ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Jane. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureuse tu sais."**

_**J**_'ai tout gâcher, elle a été malheureuse pendant cinq ans par ma faute. Angela, Tommy, s'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous. Je veux qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle a toujours voulus faire. Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant quand on passait des journées tous ensemble.

**.**

**_Flash-back_**

_**Narrateur externe**_

_**P**_lusieurs sacs sont posés sur la table. Il y en a exactement trois, dont une glacière. Trois personnes sont devant ces sacs, un garçon et deux filles.

**"-Il sert à quoi le troisième sac ? La glacière ok, le sac avec l'eau et les croissants et tout ok. Pourquoi il y a un troisième sac ? **_Questionne le garçon_

**-Maura...**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas."**

_**L**_a nommée Maura pénètre dans la pièce. Elle met un tube de crème solaire dans le fameux sac.

**"-Un tube de crème solaire ? T'es sérieuse Maura ?**

**-Bien sur Jane, ils ont prévus que la température atteigne les trente-cinq degrés. Je préfère protégé ma peau. Tu devrais faire pareil Jane et prendre un tube de crème toi aussi.**

**-Il y a quoi d'autre dans ce sac ?**

**-Hum... Mes lunettes de soleil... Une bouteille d'eau... Mon appareil photo... Un paquet de mouchoir on sait jamais... Mon porte-feuille...**

**-Tu ne veux pas mettre tout ça dans l'autre sac à dos ?**

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme ça si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ne demanderais pas.**

**-Si tu veux mais tu le portes toute la journée ton sac.**

**-Bien sur Jane ! On y va ?**

**-On attend que toi Maura, **_rechigne Tommy_**. **

**-Désolé.**

**-Tout doux le roquet !**_ Défend Jane.**"**_

_**T**_ommy prend la glacière, Maura prend son sac et Jane prend le troisième sac avec les affaires d'Angela, Tommy et elle. Ils posent tout ça dans le coffre de la voiture. Jane rente dans la voiture par le siège conducteur. Tommy s'assoit derrière avec Maura, quant à Angela, elle s'assoit sur le siège passager devant. Avant de démarrer le moteur, Jane se retourne vers Maura et demande

**"-Personne a oublié quelque chose ?**

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes ?**

**-T'as toujours le chic d'oublier quelque chose Maura. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ?**

**-J'ai pas deux ans Jane merci.**

**-Tommy tu n'as pas envie ?**

**-Non mais j'ai pas deux ans Jane merci!**_-en imitant Maura-"_

_**M**_aura lance une tape amicale à son voisin. Angela se rapproche de Jane et lui dit à voix basse

**"-On paris combien pour que Maura a oublié quelque chose et que dans dix minutes Tommy a envie d'aller aux toilettes ?**

**-Je paris pas car tu as raison.**

**-Allez-y faites des paris sur nous on vous dira rien, **_crie Tommy_**, viens Maura, restons tous les deux,_ il pose sa main sur son épaule. _**

**-Pas touche à ma petite amie Tommy, **_répond Jane."_

_**T**_ommy lâche Maura qui rit. Jane allume le moteur et se dirige vers la destination de leur sortie. Angela fouille dans son sac à main. Jane jette un coup d'œil vers sa mère pour deviner ce qu'elle est entrain de faire. Sa mère sort un CD et tend son bras avec un cri de victoire.

_**C**_e qu'elle cherchait était son CD, d'accord... Je pensais à des bonbons moi, pensa Jane.

_**E**_lle met le CD dans la fente. Elle commence a toucher à l'écran de la voiture pour pouvoir écouter son CD. Jane regarde dans le rétroviseur central pour regarder les passagers de derrière. Maura et Tommy sont entrain de jouer sur leur portable. Ils vont plus avoir de batterie avant l'arrivé au zoo, présuma Jane. Angela commence à chanter les chansons de l'album compilation des meilleures chansons du groupe Wham !

**"-Wake me up before you go go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo !**_ Chante Maura, Tommy et Angela."_

_**J**_e suis avec des fous, raisonne Jane. La chanson une fois finit, les personnes présentent dans la voiture se calment de quoi faire plaisir à Jane.

**.**

_**S**_urmonte ça Tommy. Tu peux le faire, tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes, tu as juste envie d'aller manger une grosse glace. Non pense pas à ça après tu vas avoir faim. Dors Tommy, dors, réfléchis Tommy. L'envie devient plus forte que lui et il demande

**"-Jane, on peux s'arrêter s'il te plaît."**

**_U_**n second cri de victoire de la part d'Angela retentit dans la voiture, ce qui a déconcentrer Maura.

**"-Oh non Angela ! J'ai louper la terre, je suis tomber dans le trou. Faut que je recommence mon niveau !** _S'écrit-elle._

**-Alors Jane, on peux y aller ? S'il te plait !**

**-A la prochaine sortie oui.**

**-Merci Janie."**

_**M**_aura soupira avant de poser une nouvelle question.

**"-C'est quand qu'on arrive chérie ?**

**-Mon dieu ! J'ai l'impression d'être avec des enfants de trois ans ! Maura on arrive dans... **_-réfléchis-_** Ben on devait arriver dans vingt minutes mais vu que Tommy a envie d'aller popo on arrivera dans une demie heure.**

**-Tu met dix minutes aux toilettes ? **_Questionne Maura. _

**-Ben ça dépend. **_Répond Tommy. _

**-Non mais non ! C'est pas le fait qu'il mette longtemps et il a pas intérêt de mettre longtemps aux toilettes sinon je l'abandonne ici, _dit Jane_, mais c'est le temps de sortir de l'autoroute, de trouver un endroit où il peux y aller.**

**-D'accord. J'en ai marre d'attendre, on s'embête dans la voiture, il y a rien à faire. **_Se plains Maura. _

**-En même temps, tu veux qu'ils mettent quoi dans la voiture ? Un flipper ? un baby-foot ?**

**-Ben je sais pas moi mais ils devraient trouver un truc pour les grands trajets.**

**-Pourquoi tu continues pas ton jeu sur ton portable ?**

**-J'ai perdu à cause d'Angela et j'ai la flemme de recommencer.**

**-Bien sur, faut que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un et c'est moi, **_exclame Angela. _

**-Maman commence pas s'il te plaît, **_supplie Jane.**"**_

_**J**_ane sort à la sortie la plus proche et cherche un magasin pour se garer. Elle en trouve un aussi vite. Tommy sort en courant et court vers le magasin. Les personnes autour de lui le regardent bizarrement. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tommy ressort du magasin d'un air décontracté. Il rentre dans la voiture et Jane redémarre le moteur. La prochaine fois qu'ils s'arrêteront, ce sera pour aller au zoo.

**.**

_**I**_ls continuent la route pendant une dizaine de minute. Jane prend une sortie et elle suit les panneaux « Zoo ». Maura a relevé la tête pour regarder dehors. Ils passent dans un village puis suivant une route étroite après un rond point ils arrivent au parking du zoo. Jane fait une bonne dizaine de fois le tour du parking pour trouver une place où se garer. Il est que neuf heures mais c'est déjà impossible de se garer. Le petit groupe sort de la voiture, Tommy prend le sac de tout le monde et Maura prend le sien. Elle attrape la main de sa petite amie et elles s'approchent vers l'entrée du zoo. Elles sont suivis de très prêt par Tommy et Angela. Il y a un peu de monde aux caisses, Jane se met à celle où il y en a le moins. Pourquoi quand on se met à une caisse qui a l'air rapide, qui est pas bloqué comme les autres, ce sont les autres qui se débloquent et la tienne qui se bloque ? Se demande Jane. Ils restent presque vingt minutes dans la queue jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau de la caissière.

**"-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour, quatre tickets s'il vous plait.**

**-Bien sur. Ca vous fera 60 dollars."**

**_M_**aura tend un billet de cinquante dollars et un de dix. La caissière les prend et lui donne en échange quatre tickets. Ils s'avancent vers deux hommes qui tamponnent leur poignet pour qu'ils puissent sortir pique-niqué et rentrer sans devoir payer une nouvelle fois. Maura serre la main de Jane pour attirer son attention

**"-Oui ?**

**-On peux aller voir les lions, s'il te plait ?**

**-Maura, on va faire dans le sens de la visite.**

**-Mais on aura pas le temps de voir les lions si on ne les fait pas de suite.**

**-Bébé, je te promet qu'on ira les voir, même si Angela et Tommy veulent pas venir si il sont fatigué, je viendrais avec toi.**

**-Merci mon ange."**

_**J**_ane embrasse sa bien aimé sur le front et ils partent tous commencer la visite. Ils commencent par les oiseaux comme les flamants roses, les perroquets.

**"-Jane tu sais qu'ils vivent toujours en groupes les flamants roses, ils sont des centaines ou des milliers.**

**-Merci Maura.**

**-Tu vois celle la là-bas ?**_montre un flamant rose du doigt_

**-Oui.**

**-C'est une femelle.**

**-Comment tu le sais ?**

**-Elle est plus petite que d'autre et il est connu que les femelles sont plus petite que les mâles.**

**-Ca vit combien de temps c'est truc là, **_questionne Tommy. _

**-Trente ans,** _répond Maura._**_"_**

_**A**_ngela décide de bouger pour aller voir d'autre animaux. Ils se dirigent vers les éléphants et les rhinocéros. Maura prend des photos des animaux et fait des commentaires sur la vie des animaux. Jane écoute attentivement chaque parole de sa petite-amie, tandis que Tommy et Angela font leurs petits commentaires à eux deux. Jane aimerait être avec son frère et sa mère, pouvoir raconté des bêtises à longueurs de chaque visite des enclos mais elle ne veux pas faire de peine à Maura et préfère rester à l'écouter. Après les éléphants, place aux girafes.

**"-T'as vu c'est hyper grand une girafe !**

**-Oui Jane, ça fait quatre à cinq mètre pour un poids au maximum de 1500 kilos, ce sont les plus grands mammifères terrestre en hauteur et la moitié de leur hauteur vient du cou.**

**-Ouah !**

**-Comme on peux le voir elle a un grand cou.**

**-Oui.**

**-A ton avis, combien a-t-elle de vertèbres cervicales ?**

**-Je ne sais pas mais plus que l'homme.**

**-L'homme a sept vertèbres tout comme la girafe. Sauf qu'elle, ses vertèbres peuvent mesurer jusqu'à vingts-huit centimètres de longueur.**

**-Hum...intéressant."**

_**M**_aura continue de prendre des photos.

_**I**_ls continuent leur visite. L'heure de manger est arrivé, en tout cas, Tommy n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il a faim. Ils décident de faire une pause dans leur visite pour aller manger dehors. Jane note sur le plan l'endroit où ils se sont arrêtés. Ils sortent du parc et retourne à la voiture. Jane ouvre le coffre et sort la glacière. Maura indique qu'il y a des tables de pique-nique un peu plus loin. Tommy prend la glacière et ils marchent jusqu'aux tables. Ils en trouvent une et s'assoit. Angela se tient debout au bord de la table pour préparer les sandwichs.

**.**

_**A**_près une demie heure assis à la table à manger, ils se lèvent et Tommy ramène la glacière à la voiture, quant aux filles, elles décident de retourner au zoo pour ne pas faire le tour à la voiture. Tommy, avec sa marche rapide, rattrape les filles assez rapidement. Ils retournent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêté. Ils continuent en suivant le sens de la visite. Pour le bonheur de Maura, ils arrivent au niveau des fauves. Maura accélère sa marche pour aller voir les tigres. Jane s'approche d'elle.

**"-Ils sont super !**

**-Oui ! C'est peu de le dire Jane !"**

_**M**_aura reprend son appareil photo en main. Elle l'allume. Un message apparaît sur l'écran « No battery » Maura soupire. Elle cherche dans son sac. Sûrement des piles. Plus elle cherche plus elle s'énerve.

**"-Oh j'ai oublier les piles !**

**-J'avais dit quoi ce matin Jane, **_s'exclame Angela. _

**-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur.**

**-Mais si Jane, je voulais des photos des fauves .**

**-Prend mon portable, j'ai encore de la batterie, prend en **_-lui tend son téléphone-_

**-Merci."**

_**E**_lle prend le téléphone avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle met en marche le téléphone de sa petite amie avec beaucoup de facilités, elle entre le code sans difficultés. Une photo des deux filles s'affiche à l'écran. Maura entre dans les applications et ouvre l'appareil photo. Elle prend des photos des tigres. Ils se dirigent vers les lions et Maura continu de prend des photos. Elle s'arrête net après avoir pris la photo pour se retourner vers Jane et lui dire :

**"-Jane, capillairement parlant, le lion pourrait être ton frère."**

_**U**_n sourire envahi le visage de la brune qui se met à rire. Angela et Tommy, eux aussi ce sont mis à rigoler. Angela a même rajouter :

**"-J'en suis sur le lion il est mieux coiffé que Jane."**

_**T**_ommy a rigolé encore plus fort. Maura a rit elle aussi. Jane décide de marcher en avant jusqu'à ce que les mains de Maura viennent s'entourer autour de son bras.

**"-Moi je l'aime ta tignasse.**

**-Merci Maura."**

_**L**_e petit groupe finit sa journée au zoo. La nuit commence à tomber, il est dans les alentours de dix-neufs heures. Jane a reprit le volant, Angela est toujours assise côté passager à l'avant, Maura a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Tommy et s'est endormis. La journée a été fatigante pour tout le monde. Tout le monde peut s'endormir sauf Jane qui va roulé pendant une heure pour rejoindre leur maison.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

**.**

**"-Maura, pourquoi es-tu partis ?"**

* * *

_**Le chapitre est fini ! en relisant le chapitre j'ai remarquer que j'avais oublier Frankie donc pensez que Frankie n'a pas voulus venir. Vous avez aimer ? je sais que certains aiment quand il y a des flash-back. Dans le prochain chapitre il y en aura un sur la vie de Maura où vous allez comprendre certaines choses (enfin je l'espère)**_

_**Je voudrais remerciais Wikipédia pour ce chapitre xD**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera publié le dimanche 13 juillet.**_

**_Passez une bonne semaine _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour, comme promis je poste le chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien ! **_

_**J'ai allumé mon ordinateur juste pour poster ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas la tête à le poster mais une promesse est une promesse. Je ne vais pas faire un long paragraphe sur l'épisode de Rizzles. [SPOILER] Je vais juste vous dire que j'ai vraiment aimer l'épisode, la relation Maura/Jane, et SASHA SUR UNE MOTO ! Je ne veux pas que Korsak parte à la retraite mais le staff de la série ne sont pas méchant, à mon avis il ne partira pas, Barry n'est plus là, ils ne peuvent pas faire partir Korsak, ce serait trop dur pour tout le monde. J'aimerais vraiment que Frankie prenne la place de Frost, enfin je veux dire que ça me dérangerais beaucoup moins que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un illustre inconnu !**_

_**Merci pour vous reviews, ça me fiat chaud au cœur ! **_

_**Voilà mon chapitre, celui où on va apprendre plus de chose sur la vie de Maura. Je vous laisse lire.**_

* * *

**"Pourquoi es-tu partis ?**

**-Dès la minutes où je suis monté dans l'avion, j'ai regretté de t'avoir laissé. **

**-Pourquoi me mens-tu Maura ?**

**-J'ai regretter d'être partis dès que je me suis rendu compte que Paris n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendait."**

**.**

**Flash-back**

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**P**_aris est le rêve des américaines comme l'Amérique est le rêve des françaises. Paris est mon rêve. Mes parents avaient l'argent pour me payer ce voyage depuis longtemps mais ils voulaient que ça m'apporte quelque chose. Etant une élève brillante, je leur ai proposer que j'y aille pour étudier. J'ai donc envoyer mon dossier scolaire à la plus grande école de médecine de Paris. J'avais toutes mes chances vu mon dossier. J'ai été prise. J'ai de suite préparé la valise pour partir à Paris. Mon dossier devait être bon si ils m'ont pris alors qu'on est en milieu d'année.

_**J**_e prend le premier avion en direction de Paris ce soir. Il me reste que deux heures à attendre. Je m'impatiente déjà. Je pose ma valise sur mon lit et regarde le mur en face de celui-ci. Je m'approche du mur et je prend la photo de la tour Eiffel que j'ai accroché. Dire que dans quelques heures, je serais là-bas, devant la Dame de fer. J'entends frapper à ma porte, je pose la photo sur ma table de nuit et je vais ouvrir la porte. Mon père et ma mère rentrent dans l'appartement. Ma mère s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle se décolle de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

**"Maura, tu es grande. Tu es intelligente. Tu es mature, beaucoup plus que d'autres filles de vingt ans. Je sais que tu vas y arriver, tu vas t'habituer et je suis fière de toi. Tu vas vivre ton rêve. Maura, Paris reste une grande ville. Tu as seulement vingt ans, fais attention à toi.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas maman. **

**-Et tu es jolie, j'ai peur car tu es jolie, tu vas arriver dans un autre monde. **

**-Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien ce passer. **

**-Appelle moi tous les soirs. Ton père t'as pris une chambre d'étudiante sur le campus. **

**-Merci. Oui je t'appellerais."**

_**M**_on père me donne une enveloppe, avec de l'argent. Je la prend pour pouvoir la mettre dans ma valise dès que je serais dans la chambre. Je leur offre un thé et un café, il s'assoient à la table où j'y ai posé un bouquet de fleurs. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour finir de préparer mes affaires. Il me reste trente minutes avant de quitter l'appartement, l'immeuble, Boston, l'Amérique ou juste ma vie. Je place l'enveloppe au fond de ma valise. Je me retrouve seule, seule pour la dernière fois dans cette chambre, dans quelques heures je serais seule dans un avion puis seule dans Paris. Ce sont les dernière trente minutes que je vais passé dans cette chambre, cette chambre où j'ai vécu tellement de chose avec Jane. Je vais aussi la laisser seule. Elle. Elle qui m'a tellement rendu heureuse depuis déjà presque quatre ans.

**_P_**lus les minutes passent, plus le stress monte. Es-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Être seule à Paris ? J'aime la solitude certes mais est-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? J'aurais sûrement dû partir avec mes parents à Paris, j'aurais vécu mon rêve.

_**L**_es trente minutes sont passés à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai mis quelques photos de mes parents et de Jane et moi dans ma valise, entre deux hauts pour ne pas les abîmer. J'entends mon père qui s'impatiente, ses doigts tapent contre la paroi de ma tasse. Je prend mes deux sacs et mes deux valises et je vais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mes parents arrivent vers moi.

_**M**_on père prend mes sacs et je lui ouvre la porte pour qu'il puisse accéder à sa voiture. Je prend mon manteau blanc et je le met sur moi. Je pose une carte sur la table, à côté du vase avec le bouquet. Ma mère me regarde et me demande.

**"C'est ce que tu veux Maura ? Partir à Paris et la laisser.**

**-Je ne sais plus. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière."**

_**M**_a mère et moi sortons pour aller s'installer dans la voiture. On s'installe et mon père démarre le moteur et on part direction l'aéroport.

_**L**_e flux de trafic est dense. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport après plus de trente minutes de voiture. Il me reste seulement quarante-cinq minutes avant de monter dans l'avion et partir loin d'ici. Dans quarante-cinq minutes j'aurais tout quitté pour vivre une autre vie. Les minutes passent. L'annonce indique que mon avion est là. Je peux monter ou je peux tout laisser tomber et rester ici. Maura, pourquoi tu te met toujours en question ? C'est ton rêve, fonce et tu verras la suite. J'enlace une dernière fois mes parents et je prends mes valises et direction Paris.

**.**

_**J**_e descends les escaliers dans la foule. Je pars prendre mes valises et mes sacs et ça y est, tout est prêt, c'est bon, j'y suis. Je suis à Paris. J'ai envie de courir, de crier mais je reste à marcher lentement, regardant les alentours. Oui je suis que dans l'aéroport mais c'est déjà parfait. Plein de personnes parlent français, anglais, pleins de langues. Bon, c'est où la sortie ? Je vais pas chercher cette sortie longtemps ! Pourquoi j'ai pas suivis les gens qui descendaient de mon avion ? Je me sens perdu parmi ces milliers de personnes qui savent où ils doivent aller. Je me pose en plein milieu du grand hall. Je pose mes valises à côté de moi. Je préfère réfléchir avant de faire des kilomètres pour sortir d'ici. Un homme pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement, mon cœur se met à battre très fort.

**"Désolé si je vous ai fait peur mademoiselle. Je suis de la sécurité. Je vous regarde depuis quelques minutes, vous semblez perdu. Vous voulez de l'aide ?**

**-Merci, c'est vraiment aimable de votre part. Je suis américaine donc je connais pas Paris. J'ai perdu la sortis de l'aéroport. **

**-Venez, je vais vous accompagné. **

**-Merci."**

_**J**_e prend mes valises et je m'apprête à avancer quand il pose sa main sur la mienne et me dit :

**"Laissez moi vous aider, ça doit être lourd.**

**-Euh... Merci."**

_**I**_l prend une valise, la plus lourde et je le suis pour aller à la sortie. On passe à travers les gens, la foule est compact, les gens sont serrer. Les gens souvent s'écartent pour le laisser passer. C'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un de la sécurité. Après cinq minutes, on est dehors. L'air de Paris. Je pose ma valise, il pose la sienne. Je vois qu'il part. Je lui dit :

**"Attendez !**

**-Je reviens, ne vous inquiétez pas."**

_**O**_ù va-t-il ? Il me laisse seule. D'un côté tant mieux, je peux m'asseoir. Je m'assoie sur ma valise. Je suis fatigué. Je regarde le ciel, le soleil est haut, il doit être au alentour de midi. C'est fou le décalage horaire. Je ne sais même pas quel heure il est à Boston. Peut être que Jane a lu ma lettre. Peut être qu'elle me déteste. Pleins de questions traversent mon esprits, je n'arrive pas à répondre à toutes.

**"Mademoiselle ?**

**-Hum**_ -sors de ses pensées- _**Oui, excusez moi. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis allé vous chercher un taxi. **-_montre du doigt un homme-_

**-Merci, c'est très aimable de votre part. Merci encore une fois. **

**-De rien."**

_**L**_e conducteur met mes valises dans son coffre et je rentre derrière. Il me demande ma destination, je lui répond fièrement :

**"Faculté de médecine s'il vous plaît."**

_**I**_l démarre et on part de l'aéroport. Je repense à cet homme. Je n'ai même pas penser à lui demander son prénom. Je repense au moment où il a posé sa main sur la mienne et qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux. De grands yeux bleus, j'ai hésité à lui répondre, je pensais qu'il n'était pas réel, il était magnifique, je me perdais dans ses yeux. Ca fait plaisir à voir un homme qui aime aidé les autres même si c'est son travail. Peu de gens s'aident maintenant.

**"Avance enfoiré !"**

_**S**_a parole m'a fait sursauté. Je regarde un peu la route et vois qu'une voiture n'avance pas très vite devant nous.

**"Ca sert à rien d'avoir une BMW si on avance pas !"**

_**O**_n m'avait prévenu des bouchons dans Paris. Je ne pense pas qu'on va arrivé très vite à la fac. Je sens un regard se posé sur moi. C'est celui du conducteur qui me regarde à travers le rétroviseur.

**"Vous vous appelez comment ?**

**-Maura, Maura Isles. **

**-Enchanté. Mon collègue m'a dit que vous étiez américaine.**

**-De Boston. **

**-Ca s'entend quand vous parlez. Vous avez un accent. **

**-Oh...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je trouve que ça vous donne du charme. **

**-Merci. **

**-Nouvelle à la fac ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Wouah ! Vous devez être une bonne élève car rentrer dans cette fac en plein milieu de l'année c'est dur. Déjà rentrer en septembre c'est pas évident. **

**-A croire que oui. **

**-Vous avez de l'avenir Maura Isles. **

**-Merci."**

_**L**_a conversation fut longue, on a parlé jusqu'à arrivé devant la fac. Je le paie et je sors de la voiture, lui aussi. Il me sort mes valises du coffre et les pose par terre. Je le remercie.

**"Bonne chance ici. Va falloir s'accrocher."**

_**J**_'ai eu un rire nerveux et je le remercie de nouveau. Je le paie. Je monte sur le trottoir et je regarde la fac. C'est ici que je vais finir mon année scolaire. Finis les cours ennuyeux de Boston. Me voilà à Paris. L'endroit n'est quand même pas merveilleux, la façade de l'université donne sur la route, il y a aucun jardin n'y rien. Même si la structure du bâtiment reste jolie. J'inspire une bonne fois et j'entre dans le bâtiment. Je vais à l'accueil et je me présente.

**"Bonjour je suis Maura Isles, la nouvelle élève."**

**_L_**a femme derrière son bureau se lève et viens me serrer la main.

**"C'est donc vous Maura Isles. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre d'étudiante pour que vous puissiez poser vos valises, je vous accompagnerais ensuite dans le bureau du proviseur.**

**-Merci."**

_**O**_n sort de la pièce et elle m'accompagne jusqu'aux chambres. Il faut traverser toute la fac pour trouver le bâtiment. Dans les couloirs des étudiants m'ont regardé bizarrement. Nous sommes arrivé au bâtiments des chambres. On monte à l'étage de la mienne. Devant la porte « 68 », elle s'arrête et me dit :

**"Votre partenaire de chambre est encore dedans car elle n'a pas encore cours. Je vous laisse poser vos affaires, je suis en bas du bâtiment, venez me voir quand vous aurez finis.**

**-D'accord."**

_**E**_lle part. Je me retrouve seule devant la porte. J'hésite à rentrer. Qui est cette personne derrière cette porte ? J'ai peur d'ouvrir. C'est bizarre mais je pensais que j'aurais eu une chambre seule, juste pour moi. Bon vas-y Maura ouvre ! J'actionne la poignet et je tombe presque nez à nez avec ma partenaire. Enfin non mais elle m'a parut si près de moi. J'entre avec mes valises et je lui dis :

**"Bonjour je suis Maura Isles, je suis ta nouvelle partenaire de chambre. Et toi tu es ?**

**-Hum... on m'avait pas dit que j'aurais une nouvelle avec moi. **

**-Désolé. **

**-Je m'appelle Julie. **

**-Enchantée. **

**-Pareil."**

_**I**_l y a eu un gros blanc, je voyais ses yeux me jugeaient. Pour être franche, les miens faisaient pareil. J'identifiais son look vestimentaire et son look tout simplement. Cheveux long, tie and dye, robe près du corps et bottines à talons. Elle a l'air gentille mais après tout faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je pose mes valises à côté de mon lit.

**"La dame de l'accueil m'attend en bas, on se reparle ce soir ?**

**-Elle s'appelle Madame Giraud. Si tu veux."**

_**J**_e lui souris, elle détourne sa tête. Mon sourire s'efface. Elle pourrait au moins me rendre mon sourire, ça lui coûte rien. Enfin bref. Je descend en bas. Je retrouve cette fameuse Madame Giraud. Elle me sourit, elle. Je lui rend son sourire.

**"Alors ta chambre te plaît ?**

**-Oui. Ma partenaire a l'air gentille. **

**-Je pense qu'elle l'est aussi."**

_**O**_n sort du bâtiment. Elle me dirige au bureau du proviseur. Elle frappe à la porte, une voix grave lui répond d'entrer. On rentre.

**"Bonjour Monsieur, Maura Isles est arrivé.**

**-Merci Brigitte. Je raccompagnerais Maura à sa chambre. **

**-Au revoir. **

**-Au revoir."**

**_J_**e m'approche du bureau, il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le siège devant lui. Je m'assoie.

**"Bon voyage Mademoiselle Isles ?**

**-Stressant. Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion et encore moins seule. **

**-Le principal c'est que vous soyez là et en bonne santé, ici vous êtes protégé.**

**-Merci. **

**-Quand vos parents m'ont envoyé votre dossier scolaire, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai été impressionner. Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel. Beaucoup de connaissances. J'aime les élèves de votre genre. Vous ne faîtes pas retarder les cours, vous avancez. **

**-Merci. J'espère faire de mon mieux même si je sais que je vais avoir du mal à me mettre dans le bain avec les autres. **

**-Vous avez plus de connaissances que la plupart des élèves ici, vous allez y arriver. **

**-D'accord. **

**-Déstressez vous. **

**-Oui oui. **

**-Venez je vais vous faire visiter l'établissement."**

_**O**_n se lève et on sort. Sa marche est rapide, avec mes talons j'ai du mal à le suivre. Il voit que je peine à le suivre, il ralentit. On arrive devant la vie scolaire. Il se tourne vers moi pour me dire :

**"Mon bureau, l'accueil et ce bureau sont les trois pièces à venir voir si jamais vous avez un problème que vous êtes perdu ou autre.**

**-D'accord, pas de problème."**

_**O**_n continue la visite, la fac est immense. Je sens que je vais me perdre. Il me montre des parties, des étages spéciaux. Chaque étage a une matière. C'est vraiment organisé.

**.**

_**O**_n passe presque deux heures ensemble, après m'avoir fait visiter l'établissement, il m'a donné des papiers à remplir et des papiers pour m'aider dont le plan de l'école. Il m'a expliqué le but de certaines matières et pour les cours il faudra que je voie avec le professeur concerné.

**"Maintenant, vous êtes prête ! J'espère que vous passerais une bonne fin d'année que vous n'aurais pas de problème. Je vous laisse regagné votre chambre. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ou c'est bon ?**

**-Non ça ira, je pense que je vais trouvé. **

**-D'accord. Le repas sera pris à dix-neuf heures. Vous suivrez votre partenaire de chambre elle vous montrera le self. **

**-D'accord. Au revoir, merci. **

**-Bonne chance Maura." **

_**J**_e regagne ma chambre en peu de temps, j'arrive déjà à me repérer. Ca ne va peut être pas être aussi catastrophique que je l'avais prévu niveau orientation. Julie... Je crois que c'est ça son prénom, n'est plus là. Elle doit être partis en cours depuis quelques heures maintenant. J'ouvre ma valise pour commencer à remplir mes armoires. Je regarde mes habits. Ils ont bougé. J'en suis sur ils ont bougé. Je ne les avait pas mis exactement comme ça. Julie aurait-elle fouiller dans mes affaires ? Non ça se trouve ils ont un peu bougé pendant le voyage. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Je commence à devenir parano moi.

_**J**_e range mes affaires dans mon armoire. J'ai remarqué qu'elle m'a laissé qu'une armoire et une table de chevet. Je range mes photos dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Je pousse mes valises sous mon lit. J'entends la serrure. Elle se ferme et s'ouvre. Julie entre.

_**C**_'est vrai j'avais oublié que j'avais une coloc. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

_**N**_on ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

_**E**_lle ne m'adresse pas plus la parole. Elle se met sur son lit, met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et part dans un autre monde. Je m'assoie sur le mien et je regarde mon portable. Cinq appels manqués. Tous de Jane. Elle doit être énervé, je dois être la pire ordure à ses yeux. Les minutes passent, je fixe mon fond d'écran, son sourire. Julie se met en mouvement à côté de moi. En vrai elle se lève.

**"Aller Maura. Bouge on va manger.**

**-J'arrive."**

_**J**_e range mon portable dans ma poche et on part manger. On arrive aux alentours du self, il y a déjà du monde, il est que dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq. Beaucoup me regardent comme si j'étais un animal. Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ? Je vois que certains parlent entre eux. C'est assez flippant de se faire regarder comme ça. Julie part voir des amies à elle. Elle me laisse seule. Je suis comme paralyser. Je n'arrive pas à marcher, tous ces regards posés sur moi. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et je m'avance. Je vais faire la queue pour manger. Je suis dans les premières. La queue défile assez vite, ça arrive rapidement à moi. Je passe ma carte de self et je pars prendre mon plateau. Je prend du taboulé, un fromage, un yaourt et en plat du riz avec du poisson. Le self est presque vide, j'ai la place. Je décide de me mettre vers le fond du self, là où on pourra m'oublier, là où personne va venir me regarder. Je pose mon plateau sur la table. Je m'assoie. Mon dieu qu'es ce que j'ai faim ! Le décalage horaire est la chose la plus horrible au monde, j'ai trop faim. En plus ce midi je n'ai pas mangé. Pourquoi je n'ai pas mangé tiens ? Pas le temps je pense, j'ai jamais le temps pour manger de toute façon. Le pire c'est que j'aime manger. Leur taboulé est bof, je préfère celui que Angela fait. Je pense que rien ne sera meilleur que ce que fait Angela. Je commence mon plat, c'est froid... Bon j'ai faim on s'en fiche si c'est froid ou pas. Un groupe de garçons s'arrête près de ma table, ils parlent entre eux mais ne posent pas leurs plateaux sur la table plus loin, je sens que je vais y avoir le droit. Qu'es ce que j'avais dit ?! Ils posent leurs plateaux deux tables plus loin sauf un qui vient vers ma table. Il pose son plateau à côté de moi.

**"Salut, je m'appelle Benjamin mais appelle moi Ben.**

**-Maura. Enchantée.**

**-Pareillement. Je t'ai vu toute seule, c'est pas bien d'être seule le premier jour.**

**-Je sais mais je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je peux sympathisé.**

**-Je suis là maintenant."**

**_J_**e lui souris. Il est plutôt grand, il a les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns. Le genre de mec qui peux faire craquer toutes les filles. On finit de manger tous les deux, ils me posent pleins de questions sur moi. J'aime bien lui parler, je trouve qu'il est gentil. Après le repas, il part de son côté retrouver ses amis, moi je vais du mien et pars dans ma chambre. Je suis morte de fatigue. Je me couche dans mon lit, regarde mon portable une dernière fois, envoie « Bonne nuit » à mes parents, programme mon réveil pour demain matin et m'endors petit à petit.

**.**

**_V_**oilà une semaine que je suis à la fac. J'ai sympathisé avec des gens, surtout avec Ben et ses amis. Tiens ce soir, dans quelques minutes même, on sort. Ben, ses amis, quelques filles et moi on sort au restaurant, c'est vendredi soir, on aime bien fêté les week-end d'après ce que je vois.

**_J_**'ai mis une robe noire avec des bottines à talons noires et une veste en cuir. Je suis prête pour la soirée. Je prends mon portable et je vais à l'entrée de la fac, au point de rendez-vous. Ben est déjà là. J'arrive, il me prend dans les bras. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

**"C'est super que tu sois là Maura. Je commençais à me sentir seul.**

**-Ils sont pas là les autres ?**

**-Ils arrivent dans deux-trois minutes.**

**-D'accord."**

_**O**_n attend un peu et ils arrivent. Tout le monde s'embrasse. Tout le monde est arrivé, on peux allé manger au restaurant. Oui je passe pour la fille qui adore manger j'ai l'impression. On arrive au restaurant. On prend une grande table, Ben avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour la réservé.

**.**

_**L**_a soirée passe. Tout le monde parle à tout le monde. On rigole beaucoup.

**_L_**a soirée touche à sa fin. Il est presque minuit. Chacun se lève de table. On sort. On marche dans les rues de Paris, certains veulent rentrer car ils sont fatigué, on les laisse partir. Il reste Ben, Julie, deux de ses amis et moi. Je sens que Ben prend ma main. Je me retourne vers lui. Il a un sourire radieux. On marche tous les deux main dans la main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. M'aime-t-il ? Es-ce que moi je l'aime ? On marche beaucoup tous les quatre. On arrive au niveau d'un bois.

**"Ca vous dérange si je vous emprunte Maura pour trente secondes ? **_Demande Benjamin_

**-Vas-y,**_ répond Julie."_

_**I**_l me tire un peu. On se retrouve isolé des autres. Il me colle contre un arbre. Il se rapproche de moi. Mon cœur se met à battre fort. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je prolonge le baiser.

**"Ils disent tous que tu es lesbienne, c'est pas vrai Maura ?"**

On m'explique comment ils sont au courant ? Quand il m'a posé cette question le prénom de Jane est apparut dans mon esprit comme si ma tête voulait me rappelé que oui, je suis bien lesbienne. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je lui dis quoi ? Je lui dis la vérité ou je profite du moment ?

**"Tu hésites Maura, je le vois dans tes yeux.**

**-Non non. Ben... Je ne le suis pas.**

**-Si tu l'es. Reste là, je reviens dans trente secondes."**

Pourquoi part-il ? Va-t-il revenir ? Je ne connais pas la ville, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule ici, le soir, il fait noir. Il est partis parler à un de ses amis. Cet ami en question part avec Julie. Il reste juste Ben, un ami dont j'ignore le prénom et moi. Oui ça fait une semaine que je côtoie Benjamin mais il faut dire qu'il change d'ami tous les jours. Ils reviennent vers moi.

**"Mec elle est gay.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Et tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux gays ?**

**-Bien sur !"**

Mon dieu, ils vont faire quoi ? Benjamin me colle encore plus à l'arbre, il m'appuie contre lui. Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Son ami nous regarde.

**"Ben je ne veux pas."**

_**J**_'essaie de le repousser mais en vain. Il déboutonne son jean et s'appuie contre moi. Je veux partir. Je ne veux pas être là. Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ? Lâche moi putain !

**Fin du flash-back.**

**.**

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli**_

**"Il t'a violé ?**

**-Ils l'ont fait."**

_**M**_aura a les mains qui tremblent, même son corps se met à trembler. Je prend ses mains entre les miennes et les embrasse pour lui montrer que je suis là. C'est à mon tour d'être là pour elle.

**"Maura je suis désolé.**

**-Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais jamais du partir."**

Des larmes coulent sur son visage. J'essuie ses larmes mais elles laissent place à des nouvelles. Je me sens impuissante face à ça. Subir un viol doit être la chose la plus tragique au monde.

**"Maura je suis là. C'est à mon tour d'être là..**

**-Jane. J'ai toujours ces images dans ma tête. Après ils m'ont laissé, seule dans les bois à Paris. J'avais peur, je ne connaissais personne, je venais de me faire violer je n'étais plus capable de rien, j'étais juste coucher par terre. Personne ne m'a aidé, personne ne passait par là le soir vers deux heures du matin. J'arrivais pas à réalisé. Je me rappelle que ce Ben m'a dit « Retourne avec ta salope, t'es une bonne à rien ». Je l'ai cru Jane. Je me suis pourris la vie après.**

**-Tes parents sont au courant ?**

**-Non... Ils l'ont jamais su, je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Quand je suis rentré je leur ai dit que j'ai eu des gros problèmes avec mes camarades mais je ne leur ai jamais dit plus.**

**-Après tu as fait quoi ?** _-embrasse Maura sur le front-_

**-J'ai appelé mes parents, je leur ai dis que je voulais rentrer. Je leur ai dit que je me sentais mal. C'est vrai mais je voulais juste partir, je ne voulais plus les voir, à chaque fois que j'allais les voir il y aurait eu cette scène dans ma tête. _-voix qui tremble à cause des larmes-_ Je ne voulais plus. Je voulais rentrer. J'ai pris mes valises et je suis partis le matin, très tôt, j'ai laissé un mot sur le bureau du proviseur pour dire que je partais et j'ai pris l'avion et je suis revenue.**

**-Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant cinq ans ? Tu es restée à Paris qu'une semaine.**

**-Je suis rester seulement deux mois enfermer dans ma chambre, je ne voulais plus sortir. Après, avec mes parents... On est allé à New York pour le travail de ma mère, j'ai repris petit à petit des études là-bas. Au bout de cinq ans, je suis rentrer pour te voir. Je me sens bien que lorsque que je suis avec toi. J'ai jamais voulus devenir ton professeur, je voulais être professeur des autres classes, pas la tienne.**

**-Maura. Maintenant que tu es là, que tu es revenue je ne veux pas que tu partes, il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir seule là où tout peut t'arriver. S'il te plaît reste chez moi.**

**-Je serais là.**

**-Merci."**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 Fini ! Vos impressions sur le chapitre ? Es-ce que le chapitre vous a aider à comprendre ? Dites moi tout ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser. **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire va avancé. Le chapitre 8 sera publié le 20 juillet. **_

_**Une grosse pensée à Cory Monteith. Mon idole, mon hero qui est maintenant devenu un ange depuis un an. Les jours passent mais l'amour que j'ai pour lui ne change pas. Il me manque tellement. #1YearWithoutCory **_

_**Passez une bonne semaine, de bonnes vacances si vous partez, même si vous partez pas xD Je vous aime **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Vous avez était quelque part ? **_

_**Moi je vais bien, mes parents m'ont achetés la saison 3 de Rizzles :) Puis je me suis commander un nouveau téléphone :) Donc c'est super ! **_

_**[SPOILER] J'ai beaucoup aimer l'épisode. Jane et Maura me font vraiment beaucoup rire ! Maura en prof m'a fait plaisir et ça m'a fait plaisir que certains pense à ma fiction :) Je ship Rizzles mais je dois avouer que le Jack je l'aime bien, je trouve que Maura est vraiment mignonne à être amoureuse ! Bon le "Il n'a pas essayer de me tuer" m'a fait rire pendant au moins 5 minutes. Jane est vraiment adorable, surtout enceinte donc je refuse qu'il arrive quelque chose à son bébé si quelque chose doit arriver ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur l'épisode, sinon je ressort toutes les répliques :)**_

_**En comptant ce chapitre, il reste 4 chapitres, donc 4 semaines. C'est bientôt la fin :( Mais pour après j'ai prévu de poster des OS Rizzles. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Je vois que le fait que Maura se soit fait violé vous a pris de court. Je sais, on a l'impression que tout leur tombe dessus mais je voulais qu'on sache que Maura n'a pas eu la vie facile elle aussi. Et désolé de dire ça, les viols c'est de plus en plus fréquent malheureusement. Je voulais vraiment refléter la vie de maintenant dans la fiction. **_

_**Ce chapitre (celui qui arrive là) je ne le trouve pas vraiment bien. Je sens que certains vont être en colère après moi vu la fin :)**_

* * *

_3 semaines plus tard..._

_Un mercredi..._

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli. **_

_**Ê**_tre assise au pied de son lit et ne rien pouvoir faire me tue. Tommy va mieux, le médecin m'a dit qu'il pouvait se réveillé d'une minute à l'autre. Mais... c'est Angela. Rien ne s'arrange. Son rythme cardiaque est toujours aussi lent. Son cœur peut s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre et ne jamais repartir. Je n'ose plus aller dans sa chambre, c'est comme si je n'ai plus aucun espoir. Je vais la voir tous les jours mais je ne reste pas aussi longtemps que dans celle de Tommy. Je veux que quand Tommy se réveille, je sois là, je veux être la première personne qu'il voit à son réveil, je veux qu'il voit que j'étais là, que je n'ai pas bougé.

_**I**_l est là devant moi, les yeux clos. J'aimerais tant qu'ils s'ouvrent ses beaux yeux bleus. Je lui entoure sa main droite de mes deux mains. Je me penche vers lui pour lui dire :

**"Hey Tommy. Comment tu vas ? Moi ça va. Maura aussi. Ce matin elle est partis travailler. On est mercredi elle finit assez tôt, je crois que c'est vers treize heure. Je pense que je vais rentrer vers treize heures à la maison pour l'accueillir. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, elle a en quelque sorte aménager à la maison. Tu sais tu lui manque beaucoup à elle aussi. Elle aimerait que tu te réveille aussi. Tout le monde aimerait que tu te réveilles. Franckie rentre jeudi soir. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne veux pas lui dire. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là avec moi quand je lui dirais. Je n'aurais pas la force de le faire toute seule.**

**-Je... Je serais là."**

_**O**_h mon dieu. Tommy ! Je me lève de ma chaise et l'embrasse sur le front. Des larmes montent à mes yeux. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je lui souris.

**"Pleure pas Janie."**

_**C**_omment il veux que je ne pleure pas, j'ai faillit perdre mon petit frère. Merci, je ne sais pas à qui je dis merci mais merci.

**"Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi une journée de plus Tommy. Je suis obligé de pleurer. J'ai faillit te perdre.**

**-Tu ne m'as pas perdu. Pas cette fois-ci, peut être la prochaine fois."**

_**O**_n rit tous les deux. Son humour pourris m'a manqué. Ses yeux, ça fait trois semaines que je veux les revoir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus beau qu'avant.

**"Je vais appeler Maura.**

**-Dis lui que je vais bien. **

**-Oui. **

**-Merci Jane."**

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

**_I_**l n'y a pas un cours plus ennuyeux pour un prof qu'un cours où les élèves font un contrôle. Je m'ennuie. Je regarde les élèves. Beaucoup galèrent, ça se voit à leur yeux, à la façon de regarde la copie et au fronçage de leur sourcils. Je prend une des copies qui me reste et je regarde les questions. Non rien me paraît très dur. Je dis ça peut être car je suis professeur mais non, les questions sont assez simple. Après fallait avoir appris sa leçon, mon contrôle c'est 70% de leçon, 30% d'exercices. Après moi j'aurais facilement vingt. Mon portable se met à vibré contre mon classeur, je le prend dans ma main, des élèves ont levés la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passe. Le prénom « Jane » est écris sur l'écran. Je ne peux pas décrocher je suis en cours. Je laisse vibré jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la messagerie. Quelques secondes plus tard je reçois un sms avec écris « Le numéro 0705009698 vous a appelé sans vous laissez de message » Avant que je puisse lire la fin du SMS, elle rappelle. Je me lève. Je regarde les élèves, tous entrain d'écrire et je sors en laissant la porte entre-ouverte pour garder un œil sur eux.

**"Allo Jane ?**

**-Je sais, tu travailles. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu rentres ce midi pour te le dire.**

**-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? **

**-Tommy s'est réveillé !**

**-Jane. C'est génial. Dès que j'ai finis les cours, je viens à l'hôpital. **

**-Merci. A tout à l'heure."**

_**E**_lle raccroche, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire une dernière phrase avant qu'elle raccroche. Je rentre dans la salle, je ferme la porte et je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau. Elle souriait. Jane souriait au téléphone, ça s'entendait dans sa voix, ça fait trois semaines qu'elle n'a pas été heureuse. Depuis que je suis chez elle, elle reste dans sa chambre, elle sort seulement pour aller voir son frère et sa mère, le reste du temps elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. C'est très rare qu'on ai eu une conversation toutes les deux. Ca fait trois semaines qu'elle n'est pas aller en cours. Tous les mardis et les jeudis, je vois sa chaise vide, la classe paraît si vide sans son visage, sans son sourire.

_**J**_e regarde mon portable, il est douze heures quarante-cinq. Je les regarde, mes élèves, ceux que je dois aider si ils ont besoin de moi. Je me lève une nouvelle fois de ma chaise pour aller vers Jeremy, un élève au fond de la classe. Je m'approche de lui et me baisse pour lui parler à voix basse.

**"Tu as finis ?**

**-Oui.**

**-**_Prend la copie et le regarde_.** Tu as presque répondu à aucune question. Tu n'as pas appris ? **

**-J'ai pas eu le temps. Je me suis engueulé avec mon père hier, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à réviser votre leçon. **

**-Je comprend. Je suis désolé. **

**-Au pire je peux vous laisser un billet de vingt dans la copie. **

**-Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher mais met le on pourra toujours négocier. On en parlera et on verra ce qu'on peux faire. **

**-Parlera de quoi ? **

**-Le fait que tu peux pas apprendre chez toi, on trouvera une solution. Je sais que tu veux apprendre, je sais que tu es capable d'avoir une bonne note, je voudrais que tu ais une bonne note, je veux que tu ais un bon bulletin. **

**-Merci madame. **

**-Allez, t'as rendu ta feuille tu peux sortir mais sois discret. Merci."**

_**J**_e retourne à mon bureau. Je pose sa copie sur ce dernier. Je n'avais pas de problème, moi, pour apprendre mes leçons à leur âge. Mes parents étaient jamais là, je faisais que ça réviser. J'apprenais comme si avoir une note au dessous de quinze m'anéantirait.

_**J**_eremy se lève et sort de la salle. Jessica se lève à son tour, pose sa copie sur mon bureau et sort. Chacun défilent dès qu'il a finis son devoir. La sonnerie retentit. On est deux dans la salle. June et moi. Je m'assoie sur la table en face d'elle, elle lève la tête vers moi et dit précipitamment.

**"J'ai bientôt finis.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas."**

_**E**_lle finit sa phrase et elle me donne sa copie. Elle se lève et part. C'est vide. Bon, Maura tu vas allé à l'hôpital voir Jane et Tommy. Je range mes affaires, je place les copies dans mon sac et je quitte la salle. Je quitte la fac et je monte dans ma voiture. J'allume le moteur et je pars vers l'hôpital. Il ne m'a fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à ma destination. Je me gare, sors de ma voiture et je rentre dans l'hôpital. Je passe par le couloir... Le fameux couloir où j'ai vu Jane au plus bas. Dès que je passe par là, je vois cette même image, je me dépêche d'avancer pour arriver dans la salle d'attente. Je passe à travers la salle en jetant des coups d'œil aux gens. Beaucoup sont stresser, stresser du verdict que va leur annoncé leur médecin. On s'est tous retrouvé là, dans cette salle à attendre que notre numéro apparaisse à l'écran, pour aller au guichet et s'aventurer dans l'hôpital, voir des personnes en blouse. Vous vous rappelez de ce moment où vous entrez dans le couloir où se déroulera votre rendez-vous, quand vous allez vous asseoir sur un siège. C'est à ce moment là que le stress monte encore plus. Pendant les longues minutes où vous attendez, vous voyez les gens défilaient devant vous pour aller à leur rendez-vous. Vous avez l'impression que votre tour ne viendra jamais. Vous voulez juste partir. Puis votre tour vient et tout peut basculer à ce moment là. Tout peut se finir bien comme tout peut se finir mal. On a tous en nous, une partie de nous qui déteste les hôpitaux mais des fois, pour notre santé, pour la santé d'une personne de notre famille, nous devons rentrer dans cet endroit et voir plusieurs images dans votre tête.

_**J**_'ai monté les étages avec l'ascenseur. J'arrive près des chambres de Tommy et Angela. Je frappe à la porte de celle de Tommy. J'entre. Je vois Tommy allongé sur son lit mais un peu relevé et Jane, souriante. Je leur souris et je vais prendre Tommy dans mes bras. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et on commence à parler tous ensemble.

**.**

_**L**_e soir est arrivé. On quitte l'hôpital. Dès qu'on sort dehors, Jane part à sa voiture. Elle ne m'adresse pas la parole. J'en ai marre, je suis là pour elle et depuis trois semaines elle m'adresse la parole que lorsque qu'elle en a besoin, quand elle est mal. Et moi quand je suis mal ? Non moi quand je suis mal je me la ferme et je reste forte seule, j'ai besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle a compris ça. Je reste planté devant l'hôpital à regarder sa voiture partir. Les gens me poussent. Je me décide d'avancer vers ma voiture. Je traverse le parking et je rentre dans ma Lexus. Je met le moteur en route et je roule jusqu'à chez Jane. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais là-bas, je sens ça comme une obligation, je sens que si je ne suis pas là il peut arriver un truc à Jane. Je me gare derrière Jane, devant chez elle. Je rentre dans la maison, je pose mes affaires sur la table.

**_I_**l est dix-neuf heures, je vais préparer à manger. Je me met en cuisine. Je prépare des pattes. Je met l'eau à bouillir et je monte à l'étage pour aller voir Jane. Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre et je l'ouvre.

**"Hey !**

**-Salut Maura. **

**-Jane, j'aimerais que tu viennes manger avec moi. S'il te plait, ça fait trois semaines qu'on a pas pris le temps d'être ensemble. **

**-Je n'ai pas trop envie. Je préfère rester dans ma chambre. **

**-Ca fait trois semaines que tu restes dans ta chambre. Je t'ai fait quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as fait quoi ?** _-lève la tête vers Maura- _**Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'a fait ? Tu m'as laissé seule. Tu es partis sans rien dire. **

**-On a déjà cette conversation. **

**-Non. Non on l'a pas eu. Tu m'as juste expliquer ce qu'il c'était passer à Paris. **

**-J'aurais jamais dû partir, je le sais, j'ai retenue la leçon. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai regretté car moi aussi je me suis retrouver seule. **

**-T'avoir l'air contente avec ton mec là-bas. **

**-Il m'a violé !**_ -des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues- _**J'ai eu mal, j'ai toujours mal. Tu es contente ? Tu voulais que je le regrette, je le regrette. **

**-J'ai été au plus bas Maura. J'aurais jamais cru que j'allais m'en sortir. Tu m'as fait mal, tu as fait mal à ma mère, tu as fait mal à toute ma famille. **

**-J'en suis désolé si je vous ai fait mal. **_-monte le ton de sa voix- _**Mais rappelle toi qui était là quand ta mère et ton frère ont eu cet accident, rappelle toi qui a foncé à l'hôpital car elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tu as eu besoin de moi, j'ai courus pour venir t'aider. Ça fait trois semaines que je t'aide, en tout cas je fais mon maximum. J'ai vu personne qui a pris de tes nouvelles, j'ai vu personne venir sonner à la porte pour voir ton état. J'ai été la seule à être là, je pense pas que tu t'en rend compte. **

**-Si... Si je m'en rend compte. **

**-Non. Non tu t'en rend pas compte. Je te demande juste de passer un repas avec moi car tous les soirs je suis seule en bas à corriger des copies, ce soir je voulais juste être avec toi car tu me manques et ça me fait mal de savoir que tu es seule ici mais tu m'as rejeté. Tu sais quoi ? Reste là. Bouge pas. J'ai autre chose à faire de toute façon.**

**-Maura..."**

_**J**_e me suis retourné et j'ai quitté la pièce. Je suis partis, elle pleurait. Ca m'a fait mal de la laisser pleurer par ma faute. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller la prendre dans mes bras, faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas à ses ordres. Je descends en bas, l'eau bout. Je met les nouilles dedans et je laisse cuire. Après quelques minutes, j'égoutte les pattes et je les remet à cuire quelques minutes. Je prépare mon couvert sur la table et je met les nouilles dans mon assiette. Je pose la casserole dans l'évier et je me met à table. Je sors les copies de mes élèves et je commence à les corriger tout en mangeant.

_**A**_près deux heures la tête penchés sur mes copies, je relève la tête, j'ai mal au cou à force d'être penché. Il est vingt et une heures. Je range mes copies dans mon sac. Je vais faire ma vaisselle. J'essuie la casserole et je la remet sur le feu. Je la remplis de nouveau d'eau. Je met un petit sac de riz dedans. J'attends un peu. Je sors le sac de riz de la casserole, je vide la casserole et je remet le riz dedans. J'attends qu'il cuise un peu plus. Je prépare une assiette avec des couverts juste à côté de la gazinière. Je met le riz dans l'assiette. Je met du Ketchup avec le riz. Je prend l'assiette et je monte à l'étage. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Jane. Elle est recroquevillé sur elle. Je pose l'assiette au bord de son lit. Elle lève la tête vers moi. Je la regarde et je lui dis froidement :

**"Bon appétit. Bonne nuit."**

_**J**_e suis sortis, j'ai fermer sa porte et je suis aller dans ma chambre. J'ai fermé ma porte et je me suis assise sur mon lit et j'ai pensé. J'ai pensé à elle. A ce qu'on était avant que je parte. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je me met ensuite dans mes draps et j'ai continué de pleurer presque pendant une heure avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_**Hey ! It's me again ! Le petit passage sur l'hôpital je me suis fait plaisir, j'ai vraiment écrit ce que moi je ressentais là-bas. Car il faut savoir que j'y vais souvent à l'hôpital et que je stresse vraiment là-bas. **_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu malgré la fin qui est pas top ! A votre avis, est-ce qu'elles vont revenir ensemble ? Et si oui, comment Jane va faire pour se rattraper ? Dites moi ce que vous attendez pour la suite ! **_

_**Je poste la suite le 27 juillet 2014 ! **_

_**Passez une bonne semaine **_

_**-Emily.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va très bien ! Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? **_

_**[SPOILER] Pour l'épisode, j'ai beaucoup aimé, moins que les autres par contre. Ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé c'est que Susie, Korsak et Angela ont une place plus importante dans cet épisode. Ca fait du bien, ça change un peu. J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur l 'épisode à part que Maura m'a fait beaucoup rire, Jane aussi. J'ai super hâte de voir le prochain épisode BC DOYLE IS BACK ! (un truc à savoir, j'adore le nom Patrick Doyle et Charles Hoyt, on s'en fout mais je voulais le dire)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait plaisir. **_

_**J'adore ce chapitre, enfin surtout le début ! Il y a un flash-back dans le chapitre, il n'est pas triste au contraire ! Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

* * *

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**Q**_ue l'on s'appelle Barack Obama, Bruce Willis ou simplement Maura Isles, on a tous détesté le réveil. On a tous détesté au moins une fois dans notre vie, regarder notre réveil, voir six heures du matin et avoir l'impression d'avoir dormis même pas dix minutes. J'ai passer une mauvaise nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemars mais je ne sais plus de quoi il parlait. D'un côté autant oublier. Je n'aime pas quand mes cauchemars me hantent. Je fixe le plafond. Je tourne ma tête vers mon réveil pour voir l'heure. Il est déjà six heures vingt. Faudrait que j'arrête de penser et que je me lève. Je sors de mon lit, je passe devant le miroir. Expliquez moi pourquoi Jane a mis un miroir à cet endroit là ? A l'endroit où tu ne peux pas le louper. C'est pour que quand tu te lèves, tu remarques que tu n'es pas les filles des clips ou des films à être bien coiffé dès votre réveil. En vrai je ressemble à rien. Je met une veste et je descend prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je me sers un bol de céréales. Je m'assois à la table. Je regarde mon téléphone et je vais regarder les news sur internet. Rien a signalé. Je finis rapidement mon bol, je le lave et retourne en haut. Je m'habille dans la salle de bain, je finis de me préparer et je quitte la maison pour aller à la fac. Je monte dans ma Lexus, j'allume la radio. Mince, j'ai oublié les feuilles pour le devoir d'une des classes que j'ai aujourd'hui. Heureusement que je m'en suis rendu compte avant de partir. Je sors de la voiture, je rentre de nouveau dans la maison pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre chercher les feuilles.

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli**_

_**L**_a porte se ferme en bas. Maura a quitté la maison. Je suis maintenant seule. Je descend doucement, on sait jamais si Maura rentre si elle a oublier un truc. J'arrive dans la salle à manger, personne, je m'approche de la fenêtre pour voir si Maura est partis. Sa voiture est encore là, elle n'est pas dedans. Mon dieu, elle m'a fait trop peur, elle est juste devant la porte d'entrée, elle va rentrer dans même pas deux secondes. Jane court ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit. Je me met à courir dans la maison, je monte dans ma chambre ou non ? Ca va faire beaucoup de bruit, elle va savoir que je suis réveillé. En même temps j'ai pas à faire un bruit d'élé porte s'ouvre, je suis devant les escaliers, Maura ne peux pas me voir... pour l'instant. Je commence à monter les escaliers comme Sylvester Stallone dans Rocky jusqu'à ce que ma chaussette glisse sur une marche et que je me retrouve dans la position de Mufasa avant de mourir, suspendu à son rocher. Moi je suis suspendu à ma marche. J'ai trop mal au bras, je me suis vite rattraper. Si je lâche, premièrement je tombe et je me fais mal, deuxièmement j'arrive aux pieds de Maura et j'aurais l'air bête. Je me rattrape et je continue de monter en courant dans les escaliers. Les talons de Maura résonnent dans la maison. Elle essaie de moins les faire taper contre le sol. Elle ne veux pas me réveiller. C'est trop mignon. Je vais jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'allonge dans mon lit pour faire genre je dors.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles **_

_**U**_ne fois les copies en mains, je sors une nouvelle fois de la maison. Je monte dans ma voiture, cette fois-ci c'est bon. Je vais tourner le volant, entrer sur la route, tourner à gauche au prochain feu, je vais roulé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au parking de la fac, je connais tout ça, c'est la routine. Qu'es ce que la routine peut devenir inintéressante.

**_Narratrice Jane Rizzoli._**

_**L**_a maison est vide. Maura est enfin partis pour de bon. J'entends le moteur de sa Lexus s'en aller au loin. Je sors quelques gâteaux du placard et je les met sur la table. Hum... Je vais prendre lequel ? Je prend le pepito ou le kinder bueno ? Oh au pire je prend les deux. Maura ira en racheter. J'ouvre les paquets et je mange les gâteaux. Je monte dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je met un jeans noir, un débardeur blanc et une veste en jeans. Je vais me planter devant mon miroir. Je ressemble à rien capillairement parlé. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de beaux cheveux ? Comme ceux de Maura, ils sont tellement parfait, chacun est à sa place. Les miens se livrent une bataille sans merci. Je laisse mes cheveux comme ça et je vais me maquiller. Un simple coup de crayon et de mascara et le tour est joué. Je prend les clés de ma voiture, je ferme la maison à clé et je monte dans ma voiture. Je met le moteur en route et je pars en direction de l'hôpital. Le trajet se fait rapidement, peu de monde sur la route. Je traverse le parking après avoir garer ma voiture, puis l'hôpital pour monter les étages pour aller voir mon frère. Je frappe à la porte de la chambre et je rentre. Il es assis sur son lit, un magasine entre les mains. Quand j'ouvre la porte, il lève la tête et me sourit.

**"Bonjour**

**-Bonjour Tommy."**

_**J**_e m'approche de lui et le sers dans mes bras. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je le regarde et lui souris.

**"Tu as bien dormis petit frère ?**

**-Ça va. J'ai hâte de retrouvé mon lit. **

**-Tu vas pouvoir le retrouver quand ? **

**-Demain. Je crois que je sors demain dans l'après-midi. **

**-D'accord. Je viendrais te chercher. **

**-Pas de problème. Tu vas bien Jane ?**

**-Ça va. **

**-Je te connais. Tu serais pas venue aussi tôt si il n'y avait pas un truc qui n'allait pas.**

**-Quoi ? Attend j'ai pas le droit de voir mon petit frère ? **

**-Si bien sur. Je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose car quand je te regarde dans les yeux t'es ailleurs. **

**-En vrai, je suis venus pour te voir certes, mais je suis aussi venue pour me changer les idées. Ça me fait tellement de bien te pouvoir te parler. **

**-Explique tout à ton petit frère !"**

_**C**_'est moi ou Tommy se prend pour le chat botté de shrek ? Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Puis ça me fera du bien d'en parler.

**"Il y a eu une embrouille entre Maura et moi hier soir.**

**-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**_ -pose son magasine sur le côté-_

**-J'ai été la pire des connasses avec elle. Elle a tout fait pour moi et moi je ne fais aucun effort pour elle. **

**-A toi de la remercier maintenant, à toi de lui montrer que tu es là pour elle, non ? **

**-Comment ? Je ne suis pas capable de faire le dixième de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi !**

**-Fait le à ta façon. Tu te rappelles de cet épisode de One Tree Hill qu'on avait regardé tout les deux. Celui de la saison 5 quand Nathan se lève de son fauteuil et organise un repas pour Haley. **

**-Oui je me rappelle. Je ne suis pas en fauteuil.**

**-Oui je sais. Mais lui faire une surprise comme ça ce serait pas mal. Fais lui à manger, montre lui que tu tiens à elle, rien n'est mieux qu'un repas pour parler. **

**-Merci Tommy."**

_**J**_e le prend dans mes bras et je décide de sortir de l'hôpital pour préparer la petite surprise à Maura. Je le laisse de nouveau seul. Bon, je pense qu'il a prévenu des amis à lui, ils viendront le voir dès qu'ils pourront. Je sors de l'hôpital, je vais faire quelques courses et après je préparerais tout.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**Le soir à 19h**_

**_L_**a cloche vient de retentir dans tout l'établissement. Les élèves me regardent avec insistance, dans leurs yeux je peux voir une menace de mort du genre « Laissez nous sortir maintenant sinon vous aurez des problèmes » Je les connais bien mes élèves ! J'écris les devoirs à faire pour mardi. Ils notent dans leur agenda et ils sortent. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Je met mon manteau et je sors de ma salle. En sortant j'éteins la lumière et je pars. Je sors faire face au monde de dehors, aux voitures, aux élèves qui ne savent pas rouler. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas de parking pour nous, nous les profs. Je monte dans ma Lexus, j'ai faillis me faire renversé de nombreuses fois, je n'ose même plus compter. Je démarre le moteur et je rentre chez moi. Je me gare derrière la voiture de Jane. Je sors de ma Lexus et je m'approche de la maison. Il y a aucune lumière allumé. Jane doit encore être dans sa chambre. Je met la clé dans la serrure et j'ouvre la porte. J'allume la lumière, je vais pas veiller les morts toute la soirée. Je lâche mon sac d'un seul coup. Sûrement le choc. La maison... Mon dieu. La table est dresser, il y a deux assiettes, deux verres, une bouteille de vin. Une silhouette s'approche de l'entrée de la salle à manger. Jane arrive, elle est magnifique. Euh... je retire ce que j'ai dis, j'avais juste regarder son visage. C'est quoi ce tablier ? Un tablier avec des cupcakes.

**"Déjà rentrer Maura ? Tu devais pas arriver dans trente minutes ?**

**-Non. C'est l'heure normale à laquelle je rentre. Si tu veux je peux partir si je te dérange, si t'attend quelqu'un. **

**-Non, non pars pas Maura. C'est juste que j'ai pas fini de préparer le repas. Et c'est pour toi le repas. Enfin pour nous. **

**-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? **

**-Ca va brûler, installe toi."**

_**J**_ane part dans la cuisine, je pose mon manteau et je m'assois sur l'une des deux chaises.

**_Narratrice Jane Rizzoli_**

_**M**_erde merde merde ! Pourquoi j'étais sur qu'elle allait renté dans trente minutes ? Je suis pas prête. Le repas l'est, je lui ai mentis. Faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour fuir pour aller me préparer. Je pose le tablier de Maura. Il est bien moche ce tablier. Pourquoi je l'ai mis ? C'est vraiment moche. Comment elle fait pour mettre ça ? Bref, je dois aller dans la chambre pour aller chercher ma robe. Je dois passer par la salle à manger. Maura est dans la salle à manger, elle ne doit pas me voir. Bon, j'essaie de faire corps avec les murs pour passer inaperçu. Je marche vers la chambre, près du mur. Maura ne doit pas se rendre compte que je suis là. Enfin je crois qu'elle va me voir.

**"Aïe putain c'est quoi ça ?!"**

_**J**_e tourne la tête vers Maura qui rit, elle essaie de le cacher mais je vois très bien qu'elle rit. Je viens de me prendre la commode dans le ventre, faut dire que j'ai foncé dedans. Qu'es ce que je peux être cruche des fois ! Je continue malgré les moqueries de Maura. Je monte dans ma chambre pour mettre ma robe.

**_Narratrice Maura Isles_**

**_V_**oilà presque cinq minutes que Jane est monté à l'étage. Après s'être mangé la commode, je n'arrête pas de revoir cette image dans ma tête, c'était énorme.

**"Maura ?**

**-Oui ?"**

_**J**_e dois regarder où ? Dans les escaliers ? Vers le ciel ? Dieu me parle-t-il ? Non c'était une voix féminine.

**"Tu peux fermer tes yeux s'il te plait ? Il faut que je fasse une belle entrée.**

**-Pas de problème. **

**-Triche pas !**

**-Je ne tricherais pas."**

_**J**_e ferme les yeux. J'ai trop envie de les ouvrir, j'ai envie de la voir. Je ne peux pas la voire, elle serait capable de me faire un caca nerveux car j'ai ouvert d'un millième de centimètre mes yeux. J'entends ses pas partir vers la cuisine. J'ouvre les yeux quand je mesure à l'oreille que je ne la verrai pas en les ouvrant. J'avais raison, je ne la vois pas. Elle apparaît sur le pas de la porte. Elle est habillé d'une robe noire. Elle est assez près du corps. On peux voir les courbes de Jane. Elle s'avance un peu vers moi. Elle s'assoit à la chaise en face. Elle me sourit et nous sert un verre de vin.

**"Jane, tu es magnifique.**

**-Pfff, dis pas ça, j'aime pas. **

**-J'aime beaucoup."**

_**E**_lle sourit de nouveau. Son sourire, il est parfait, rien n'est plus parfait que son sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ce sourire. Il est aussi magnifique qu'avant, avant que je la laisse. Elle se lève et pars chercher le plat. Elle revient, me sert puis se sert. Je commence à manger.

**"C'est très bon.**

**-Merci !**

**-Jane, je peux te poser une question ? **

**-Bien sur. **

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne mérite pas ce repas, je ne mérite pas le fait que tu mettes une robe.**

**-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Tu sais hier soir...**

**-Oui... Je suis désolé, je me suis emporter **

**-**_coupant la parole à Maura –_** Tout était de ma faute. Tu as été la plus belle personne avec moi, j'ai eu une chance incroyable de t'avoir. Comme tu l'a dit, personne a chercher à savoir comment j'allais, il y avait que toi. Je n'étais pas une moins que rien à tes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être différente à tes yeux, non ?**

**-**_Souris-_** Tu es différente à mes yeux Jane. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je m'en veux énormément pour hier soir. **

**-Tout était de ma faute je te l'ai dit. C'est vrai, je dois me reprendre en main, je ne vais pas encore redoubler. Je dois rester forte. **

**-Je t'aime Jane.**

**-Pardon ?"**

_**U**_n lourd silence s'installe entre nous deux. Je ne pensais pas à cette réponse. Sa réponse montre bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas, enfin plus. Je me suis fait des films en voyant ce repas, la table bien décorée. Je reste à la regarder, elle m'a regardé aussi pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à manger.

**"Lundi je retourne en cours.**

**-C'est vrai ? C'est super Jane."**

_**C**_hange de conversation, ça m'arrange. On continue à manger, elle me raconte ses projets comme ceux d'avoir son concours et d'essayer d'entrée dans la police. Je l'écoute attentivement. J'aime l'écouter parler. Elle est tellement heureuse quand elle parle de son avenir, elle a de l'ambition, elle est capable de beaucoup.

**.**

_**L**_e repas touche à sa fin. Jane a acheté une forêt noire en dessert ! J'adore ça ! On finit notre de part de gâteau. Elle prend son verre de vin et va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle allume la télé. Bonne soirée en perspective. Je prend mon verre de vin à mon tour et je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli**_

_**M**_aura est juste à côté de moi. J'arrête pas de la regarder, elle est tellement magnifique. Elle regarde la télé, tout comme moi mais chacune tourne la tête pour regarder l'autre. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre. Je pose le mien sur la table basse. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Maura Isles, vous savez que votre sourire me fait mourir ou ? Tout à l'heure elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, pourquoi je lui ai pas répondu que moi aussi. Bon Jane c'est le moment où jamais. C'est aujourd'hui ou sinon c'est mort. Je lui prend son verre et je le pose sur la table. Elle me regarde avec insistance du genre « Hey pourquoi t'as pris mon verre ? » Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle continue de me regarder dans les yeux. Je pose ma main sur son visage et je le rapproche du mien. J'hésite un peu comme si c'était la première fois. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est elle. Elle. Juste elle. C'est celle que je veux tout le reste de ma vie. Elle prolonge le baiser. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains. Lorsque que l'air commence à manquer, on stoppe le baiser. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle me sourit. Elle va me faire mourir. Je lui souris à mon tour. On reste un long moment à se regarder sans bouger. Aucune de nous ose faire le seconde pas. Tout ça me rappelle le tout début de notre relation.

**_Flash-back_**

_**M**_aura était âgé de 18 ans. Jane de 15 ans. Maura étudie dans le lycée de Boston, le BCU tout comme Jane. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, elle ne s'étaient jamais parler. Elles s'étaient déjà vu, Maura avait pour habitude de parler sur Jane lorsqu'elle était avec sa bande d'amis. Elle disait que Jane n'était pas une fille à côtoyer, elle n'avait peut être pas tord, en tout cas Jane était toujours seule. Avait-elle un mauvaise caractère? Avait-elle du caractère ? Ne se laissait-elle pas marcher dessus ? C'était les questions que Maura se posait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Juger Jane sans la connaître faisait mal à Maura mais il faillait bien, sa bande d'amis le faisait, elle devait aussi le faire.

_**U**_n soir, Maura était sortis au restaurant avec ses amies. Elles avaient beaucoup rigoler. Elles avaient beaucoup bu. Juste une d'entre elle était resté sobre pour ramener les autres chez elles.

_**L**_e lendemain, lorsque Maura est arrivé au lycée, cette amie, celle qui devait rester sobre, était venus la voir et lui avait rappeler tout ce que Maura avait dit la veille et surtout ce qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

**"Tu te rappeles hier ?**

**-J'ai bu. J'ai un gros trou.**

**-Oh ben faut que je te dise ce que tu nous a dit hier."**

_**U**_n sentiment de stress monta en Maura. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait pu dire la veille.

**"Je t'explique. Hier Jane, notre copine tu sais la petite sans amie**

**-Accouche Jessie.**

**-Bref, Jane est rentrée dans le bar, seule après tout ça m'étonnes pas. Et toutes les deux, on a parier.**

**-On a parier quoi ?**

**-On a parier 1000 dollars. Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas capable d'aller voir Jane et de l'embrasser et tu m'as dit que serait capable. Donc on a parier 1000 dollars.**

**-Pourquoi j'aimerais l'embrasser ? C'est une fille !**

**-Ah oui, tu nous as aussi dit que t'es lesbienne mais je pense qu'il y a que moi qui m'en souviens, tout le reste a oublier. Bref ! Faut que t'y aille avant ce soir sinon prépare les 1000 dollars ! Aller, je vais prévenir les filles de notre paris et il faut au moins qu'une de nous te voit pour que ça marche, sinon prépare les...**

**-J'ai compris. S'il te plait, ne leur dit pas que je suis gay.**

**-Je resterais mué comme un poisson chat bisous bébé.**

**-C'est comme une carpe. Bisous."**

_**L**_a nommée Jessie s'en alla. Maura était restée debout. Elle décidait d'avancer et de penser à autre chose. Qu'es-ce que je peux dire des conneries étant bourrée ! Pensait Maura. Elle entrait dans le lycée, elle marchait le long du mur dans le hall. Au loin, elle vit Jane entrer dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Elle avait cours qu'à neuf heure, elle décidait d'entrer à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit seule à une table, celle à côté de celle de Jane, la seule qui restée. Il était que huit heure dix mais toutes les tables étaient prises. Elle regardait Jane, cette dernière était dans un autre monde, elle était dans le monde du travail.

_**E**_lles sont rester comme ça pendant dix minutes. A un moment, Jane a lever la tête, Maura était perdu, elle baissa les yeux. Jane se leva de sa chaise pour aller dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Maura attendait. Jane n'est pas revenu. Cela fait déjà dix minutes qu'elle est partis. Maura se leva à son tour. Elle regarda dans les rayons pour voir Jane. Personne dans les premiers, vers le fond de la pièce, elle trouva Jane, assise par terre un livre entre les mains. Maura envoya un sms à Jessie pour qu'elle vienne à la bibliothèque. Maura posa son sac à côté de Jane et s'assit. Jane la regarda.

**"Tu vas bien Jane ?**

**-Comment tu connais mon prénom ?**

**-Qui ne connaît pas ton prénom ? On te connais tous ici. La petite italienne qui a aménager en septembre. Tu as deux petits frères, un père et une mère.**

**-Pourquoi tu as préciser père et mère ?**

**-Car je n'ai pas les miens. Mon père travaille dure dans un autre pays et ma mère est artiste donc elle est jamais à la maison.**

**-Ah. Désolé.**

**-Pas grave ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu me parles ? D'habitude tu te moques de moi.** _Questionna Jane_

**-Je suis désolé si je te fais du mal. Dans la société, il faut suivre les gens pour être accepter.**

**-Tu as presque vingt de moyenne générale mais qu'est ce que tu peux être conne ! Tu peux même pas être toi, quitte a être seule !"**

_**M**_aura regarda Jane dans les yeux. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher, elle tourna la tête et voit une mèche blonde qui dépasse, la personne les espionner. Ca peut que être Jessie, se dit Maura. Jane avait détourner son regard pour le plongé de nouveau dans son livre.

**"Tu lis quoi ?**

**-Je sais pas vraiment, j'ai vu le mot « police » dans le titre, je l'ai pris.**

**-D'accord. Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ça !"**

_**M**_aura approcha son visage de celui de Jane. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. La brune ne se défendit pas, elle prolongea la baiser au grand étonnement de Maura. Elles restèrent un petit moment à s'embrasser, à l'abri de la vue des gens. Les baisers étaient hésitants au début, maintenant ils sont déterminé.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

_**Narratrice Maura Isles.**_

_**L**_a scène de la bibliothèque revient à ma mémoire. Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Je ne la lâche pas. Je me met à la califourchon sur elle. J'arrête le baiser. Jane me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je l'embrasse sur le front. On reste de longues minutes à se regarder. Elle s'avance pour m'embrasser. Je prolonge de nouveau le baiser. On arrête. Je lui remet une mèche de cheveux en place. J'aime tellement ses cheveux rebelles, ils me font tellement rire.

**"Tu m'as manqué Janie.**

**-Tu m'as manqué aussi Islesbian.**

**-M'appelle pas comme ça Jane !**

**-Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde t'appelais au lycée ! J'ai rien inventé !**

**-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je te demande de pas m'appeler comme ça !**

**-Ok... Je propose Maura.**

**-Super surnom c'est mon prénom !**

**-J'ai rien trouver de mieux.**

**-T'es nulle Jane !**

**-Sympa. T'es gentille bébé.**

**-Tu vois je préfère Bébé !**

**-D'accord."**

_**O**_n se sourit et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je prend mon téléphone qui est sur la table et je viens me remettre à califourchon sur Jane. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou. Je regarde mon portable, il est vingt-trois heures trente.

**"Jane, tu devais pas...**

**-Me dis pas qu'il est !**

**-Si Jane.**

**-Oh merde"**

* * *

_**Chapitre finit ! Désolé de l'avoir poster qu'à cette heure-là, j'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui. Vous avez aimé le chapitre ? Vous avez aimé le flash-back ? **_

_**A votre avis, de quoi se rend compte Jane à la fin du chapitre ? (si vous avez bien fait attention dans le chapitre précédent vous pouvez trouver) **_

_**Il reste 2 chapitres avant la fin (sans compter celui là)**_

_**Le chapitre 9 sera publié le dimanche 3 août. **_

_**Bonne semaine **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, sous la pluie haha !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai vu que vous voulez un chapitre pour expliquer leur relation après ce baiser. Donc je vais vous dire une bonne nouvelle ! Il y a un chapitre en plus ! Donc il reste deux semaines. Le chapitre en plus sera celui de la semaine prochaine, donc il ne sera pas super mais c'est pour expliquer. **_

_**[SPOILER]J'ai beaucoup aimé l'épisode, à vrai dire j'étais explosé de rire tout le long. J'ai appris deux choses, qu'on pouvait tuer quelqu'un avec son doigt (enfin comprendra qui pourra). Puis j'ai appris quel était la capital du Chili. Finalement, Jane n'a pas vu Jack, je suis trop déçus ça aurait pu être drôle. **_

_**« Ne lui parle pas de ton travail **_

_**-Je lui parle de quoi ? **_

_**-Des chiots. **_

_**-La digestion des chiots. **_

_**-L'extérieur, pas l'intérieur »**_

_**Vous m'avez perdu à ce moment ! J'étais vraiment triste que Angela quitte Sean, je les adorais tous les deux. J'adore quand Sean lui dit « Ce n'est pas grave, je me rappelle ce que tu es sans cette robe » xD La fin avec Doyle, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Je me demande ce que Maura a été lui dire. **_

* * *

_**Narratrice Jane Rizzoli**_

_**O**_h non. Frankie est arrivé il y a trente minutes à l'aéroport. Maura s'assoit sur le canapé. Je me lève, je cours prendre mes clés de voiture, je reviens vers Maura, l'embrasse et lui dit :

**"Arrête de rire. C'est pas drôle, il va me détester. Quand on regarde avec du recul on peux voir que c'est de ta faute. Oui car ce repas c'est fait pour toi.**

**-Jane tu perds du temps.**

**-Oh oui. Bisous je t'aime."**

_**J**_e sors de la maison en courant. J'appuie sur le bouton de la clé de la voiture pour l'ouvrir. Putain ouvre toi la portière. Mince j'ai pas appuyer sur le bon bouton. Quel idée de mettre un bouton pour ouvrir et un autre pour fermer. Bref, tu perds du temps Jane ! Je monte dans la voiture. J'allume le moteur et je roule jusqu'à l'aéroport. Maman pourquoi on habite à plus de dix minutes de l'aéroport ? Je roule, il y a presque personne sur la route donc ça va. J'arrive, je me gare sur le parking, je cours vers l'entrée. Oui je suis la seule fille qui court à vingt-trois heures cinquante dans la rue. Je le vis bien. Enfin je suis obligé de faire avec. Je vois Franckie au loin. Je me met à marcher, il y a des gens avec lui. Je m'approche d'eux. A leur niveau, je les salut. Franckie me regarde avec un regard froid. Du regard j'essaie de me pardonner mais ça ne marche pas. Je me retourne avec ses professeurs

**"Désolé, j'étais occupé et j'ai pas vu les heures passées.**

**-D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a préféré rester avec lui, on ne sait jamais. **

**-Merci d'avoir fait attention à mon petit frère. **

**-Au revoir, ****_affirme Frankie qui commence à partir avec sa valise en main ._**

**-Frankie, attend moi.**

**-Maman elle serait arrivé à l'heure, pourquoi c'est pas elle qui est venue ? **

**-Frankie..."**

_**I**_l part. Je dit au revoir aux professeurs et je pars rejoindre Frankie. J'essaie de m'excuser mais il ne veux rien savoir. On arrive à la voiture, il met sa valise dans le coffre et on monte. J'ai peur. C'est le moment que j'appréhende le plus. Je ne veux pas lui dire, je ne veux qu'il rentre et qu'il cherche maman. Tommy m'avait promis d'être là, avec moi. Il ne l'est pas, il ne peux pas l'être, je devrais lui dire seule. Je prend mon temps pour démarrer et pour partir. Je roule assez tranquillement. Je ne veux pas être le moment où on va rentrer. J'essaie de faire que ce moment soit le plus tard possible. On arrive malheureusement à la maison. Il sort dès que je me suis garer. Il prend sa valise et il rentre. Je rentre après lui. Maura est endormis sur le canapé devant la télé allumé. J'éteins la télé et je pose une couverture sur elle pour pas qu'elle attrape froid. Frankie débarque en braillant.

**"Elle est où Maman ?**

**-Chut ! Elle dort !**

**-**_Baissant le ton de sa voix –_** Elle est où Maman ?**

**-Viens."**

_**O**_n va dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveillé Maura. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Jane il faut que tu lui dise. C'est là. Ça peut plus attendre. Il a le droit de savoir. Mais... Il vient juste de rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste.

**"Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, maman a des rendez vous avec un homme et ce soir elle est sortis au restaurant.**

**-Elle sera là demain matin du coup ? **

**-Euh... J'aimerais."**

_**J**_ane... Non pourquoi tu lui as mentis ? Il ne mérite pas tous ses mensonges. C'est mon petit frère. Je le prend dans mes bras. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, j'en ai marre de cette situation. Je lui dis « bonne nuit ». Je le lâche, il monte dans sa chambre. Je retourne dans le salon. Je m'approche du canapé. Maura est réveillée, elle est couché mais réveillée. Je m'assoit au bord du canapé. Elle se redresse et me demande.

**"Tu vas bien ?**

**-Non. J'arrête pas de mentir à mon petit frère. Je me déteste. **

**-Jane, dis pas ça. **

**-Merci Maura mais j'ai été horrible avec lui**

**-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité alors ?**

**-Il ne mérite pas de vivre ce qui nous arrive.**

**-Toi non plus tu ne le mérite et pourtant. **

**-Je sais même plus ce que je dois penser. Je vais aller me coucher. **

**-D'accord."**

_**J**_e me lève, l'embrasse sur le front et je vais me coucher. Je me met dans les draps. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends pour m'endormir. La porte s'ouvre, la silhouette de Maura apparaît. Elle s'avance vers moi. Elle se couche derrière moi. Je sens ses bras qui m'entoure. Elle m'embrasse dans le dos et me dit :

**"Bonne nuit. Tout va bien se passer.**

**-Merci.**

**-Je t'aime Jane."**

_**E**_lle soulève un peu mon tee-shirt et caresse ma peau. Ses caresses m'endorment.

**.**

_**L**_e soleil se lève sur Boston. La ville commence à se réveiller. Il est déjà cinq heures du matin. La maison est silencieuse. Presque aucune vie dedans. Sauf peut être une.

**"Et Merde !"**

_**J**_e me réveille en sursaut. Qu'es ce que se passe ? Je regarde Maura, elle dort profondément. Comment elle fait ? J'en suis sur la maison pourrait s'écrouler et elle, elle dormirait. Je me lève. Je met une veste et je prend une règle en fer qui était sur mon bureau. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Je passe ma tête. Personne. J'avance, je descend les escaliers. J'arrive dans la cuisine, je vois quelqu'un qui bouge devant moi. Je lève le bras pour le frapper quand il se met à crier

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

_**J**_e me recule, j'en suis sur que c'est pour mieux me piégé mais je dois allumé la lumière. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur et je le vois. Putain il m'a fait peur ce con !

**"Tommy ! J'ai faillit te tuer !**

**-Avec une règle ? Faut pas forcer Jane. **

**-Ne sous estime pas la puissance d'une règle en fer. **

**-Aaaaaaaah t'as faillit me tuer !**

**-Te moque pas quand même !"**

_**J**_'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Maura qui descend les escaliers en courant, on dirait un éléphant. Je me retourne et je la vois dans l'embouchure de la porte. Elle s'approche de moi avec une marche rapide.

**"Tu vas bien Jane ?**

**-Oui moi ça va. Désolé si cet imbécile t'as réveillé !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie.**

**-Chérie ? **_Intervient Tommy. _

**-Oh tais toi toi !**_ Ronchonne Jane."_

_**J**_e pose ma main sur sa hanche. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Le matin au réveil elle fait quand même assez peur. Faut être habituer, la première fois ça peux provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Ah non mais je dis ça car je m'y connais, regardez moi, j'ai les cheveux qui refont la scène de la révolution américaine, mais au moins quand je me lève on a déjà l'habitude de me voir pas coiffer. Rien n'est pire que ma coupe de cheveux. Quand vous regardez Maura, elle passe du temps dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et ben le matin, pas coiffée elle fait peur. Frankie débarque aussi dans la usine en braillant

**"C'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

**-Vas-y Tommy, explique nous ce bordel ! **_Répond Jane_

**-Je vais le dire mais je vais m'asseoir car j'ai trop mal à la hanche. **

**-Oui assis-toi. **

**-Je voulais vous faire une surprise et ben ça a pas marché.**

**-Ca c'est sur,**_ annonce Jane_,** t'as réveiller toute la maison. **

**-Non pas moi,** _explique Maura_

**-Chut toi ! ****_Rétorque Jane_****."**

_**U**_n rire se fait entendre entre Tommy, Jane et Maura. Frankie, lui, prend le téléphone de la maison. Il compose un numéro.

**"Eh, t'appelles qui à cette heure ?**_demande Jane_

**-Maman ! **_Répond froidement Frankie. _

**-Quand elle sort elle ne rentre pas avant dix heures. **

**-T'enfonces pas Jane, **_chuchote Maura. _

**-Tu ne lui as pas dit hier Jane ? C'est maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes de lui mentir,** _dit Tommy_**_. _**

**-T'es sympa toi, **_crie Jane. _

**-Putain dites moi ! Il se passe quoi ? Je le vois qu'elle me ment !**_ S'énerve Frankie__**."**_

_**J**_e m'avance vers Frankie et pose ma main sur son épaule.

**"Il faudrait mieux que tu t'assois.**

**-Non je vais très bien. **

**-Voilà... Maman a eu... j'y arrive pas. **

**-Maman a eu un accident de voiture, tout comme moi, **_reprend Tommy_

**-Quoi ? Arrêtez de blaguer ! Maman va rentrer tout à l'heure de chez son mec, non ? **

**-Non..."**

_**J**_e préfère m'asseoir. Maura s'approche de moi. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

**"Vous m'expliquez ?**

**-J'étais en voiture avec maman. On parlait et la discussion a tourné à l'engueulade. Et on a eu un accident. **

**-Tu insinues que tout est de ta faute. **

**-Non Frankie, rien n'est de ma faute. **

**-**_Crie-_** Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! Tu étais avec elle, tu t'es engueuler avec elle donc tout est de ta faute. **

**-Non Frankie. **

**-Si. Et là Maman elle est où ? **

**-A l'hôpital. **

**-Elle va bien au moins ? **

**-Stable. Elle est stable. **

**-Qu'es-ce que tu peux être con !**

**-S'il te plait parle moi meilleur ! Au moins, je suis encore là. **

**-Ouais."**

_**M**_es deux frères se regardent dans les yeux. Frankie a l'air perdu, il ne sait plus rien, il ne comprend pas, je ne pense pas qu'il veux essayer de comprendre. Maura le regarde, il tourne soudainement la tête vers elle.

**"Elle fait quoi ici ?**

**-Frankie parle lui gentillement****_, _**_répond Jane._

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Jane,** _murmure Maura._

**-Que fait-elle ici ? **

**-Elle est là pour moi !**

**-Je suis content Jane que vous vous soyez remise ensemble ! Après tout c'est le meilleur moment pour !**

**-Jane, je vais m'habiller, j'ai cours. **

**-C'est ça, **_dit Frankie" _

_**J**_e souris à Maura et elle part dans la salle de bain. Dès que Maura est partis, je me lève violemment et je m'approche de Franckie.

**"Tu lui parles meilleur compris ? T'es en colère, je le comprend, j'aurais du te le dire il y a bien longtemps, je suis sûrement conne, je m'en fous mais entre temps elle là, Maura elle a était là pour moi quand j'allais mal donc tu la respectes. Elle ne t'as rien fait, tu ne lui fait rien, compris ?**

**-Okay, lâche moi Jane !**

**-C'est bien."**

_**I**_l me regarde méchamment et il monte dans sa chambre. Tommy me regarde avec un regard désolé. Je m'approche de lui et je le prend dans mes bras.

**"Merci Tommy.**

**-J'allais pas laisser ma grande sœur seule."**

_**J**_e lui souris. Je monte à l'étage. Je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain et elle me dit d'entrer. Je retrouve Maura. Elle est entrain de se maquiller. Je m'approche d'elle et m'appuie sur la baignoire à côté d'elle.

**"Je suis désolé pour ce que Frankie t'as dit. J'en suis sur qu'il l'est aussi.**

**-Je suis désolé de voir ce qu'il vous arrive. Je comprend la réaction de Frankie. Je t'ai laisser, il t'as vu au fond du trou et c'est moi que tu préviens pour votre mère. Et toi, tu lui as cacher la vérité pendant trois semaines. J'aurais fait pareil. Allez la voir tous les trois comme ça elle verra que vous êtes encore unis."**

_**E**_lle referme sa boîte de maquillage. Elle me regarde et se dirige vers la porte.

**"Maura s'il te plait."**

_**E**_lle ne s'arrête pas, elle ne se retourne même pas. Elle actionne la poignée et part. Et merde ! Frankie me l'a énervé. Je descend les escaliers peu de temps après elle. Elle dit au revoir à voix haute et quitte la maison. Tommy me regarde. Je lui souris. Il n'y ai pour rien lui. Frankie est monté dans sa chambre je crois. Je m'assois à la table, Tommy s'installe à côté de moi.

**"Elle fait la tête,** _demande Tommy_

**-Elle a raison. Regarde comment Frankie lui a parler. **

**-Il était en colère. **

**-Et alors ? La pauvre ! Elle n'a rien fait. **

**-Sinon dis moi ce qui se passe entre vous deux !**

**-Rien.**

**-Ah bon ? Avec le chérie de tout à l'heure j'aurais penser à autre chose. **

**-Pense ce que tu veux. **

**-Jane boude pas !"**

_**J**_e regarde fixement la table. Tommy me tape amicalement le bras et essaie de me faire sourire.

**"Tu connais l'histoire du pingouin qui respire par les fesses ?"**

Rien que cette question a fait afficher un sourire stupide sur mon visage. Je connais bien cette histoire. Quand il était plus petit il avait eu un problème à l'école. Il ne l'avais dit à personne. Il était rentrer, il n'avait pas adresser la parole à un de nous, il était monté dans sa chambre. Je n'aimais pas voir mon frère comme ça, je suis donc monté le voir et je lui ai dit cette histoire et il a sourit.

**"Je l'a connaît.**

**-Je peux quand même te la raconter s'il te plait ?**

**-Vas-y. **

**-Alors c'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respire par les fesses. Un jour il s'assoit et il meurt !**

**-T'es trop con. **

**-Peut être mais au moins t'as rit !"**

_**I**_l a bien raison. Bon j'ai pas rit à mourir de rire mais j'ai souris. Ce gars est incroyable. On continue à parler tous les deux.

_**A**_près une bonne dizaine de minutes à discuter, j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Je tourne ma tête et je vois Frankie apparaître. Il s'avance vers nous. Je lui lance un regard noir.

**"Jane, je suis désolé.**

**-Ouais. **

**-Sérieusement. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai agis comme un abrutis. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle est tout pour toi. Si tu l'as autorisé à être là et à être au courant c'est ton choix, tu as le droit et j'ai juste à me taire. **

**-Frankie...**

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le principal c'est qu'on soit tous les trois."**

_**J**_e me lève de ma chaise et je le prend dans mes bras.

**"J'ai envie d'aller voir maman.**

**-Si tu veux. On y va."**

_**O**_n marche tous les trois vers la chambre de notre mère. Tommy et Frankie entrent en premier. Je m'apprête à rentrer quand un médecin m'interpelle. Je me retourne vers lui. Je ferme la porte. Il me sert la main.

**"Bonjour Mademoiselle Rizzoli.**

**-Bonjour Docteur.**

**-Je viens vous dire que votre mère va de mieux en mieux. Hier soir, on a arrêter l'insistance respiratoire, elle respire seule, elle s'est beaucoup reposé. Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait se réveiller bientôt mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. **

**-Merci docteur. **

**-Je vais vous laisser voir votre mère. Si vous avez une question, un problème appelez moi. **

**-D'accord. Au revoir. **

**-Au revoir."**

_**I**_l tourne les talons et s'enfonce dans la masse de personne dans les couloirs. Je rentre dans la chambre. Je vois mes frères assis au pied du lit de ma mère sur un fauteuil. Je passe ma main dans le dos de Frankie. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

**"Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur que ça.**

**-Je sais. C'est dur pour tout le monde."**

_**O**_n pose tous les trois notre main sur celle de notre mère.

**"Elle va se réveiller ? **_Questionne Tommy._

**-Le médecin vient de me dire qu'elle va de mieux en mieux il faut juste lui laisser du temps. **

**-Merci Jane, **_chuchote Frankie. _

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Merci de ne pas me l'avoir dit. J'aurais été très mal sachant ce qu'il est arrivé à Tommy et à Maman. Au moins j'ai passé un mois génial.**

**-De rien."**

_**O**_n se sourit.

**"Mes trois enfants ensemble..."**

_**J**_'ai levé la tête, elle a les yeux entre-ouverts. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Non je pleure. Les garçons sourient. On est là, tous ensemble à nouveau.

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**L**_es minutes passent. Les élèves sont en classe depuis maintenant plus de vingt minutes. Je leur explique les cours grâce à mon diaporama. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air intéresser, un vendredi matin, le svt c'est pas la joie. Je finis de leur expliquer ce que je suis entrain de montrer au tableau. Ils prennent des notes. J'arrête mon cours, je regarde ma montre, il reste plus d'une heure de cours avec eux.

**"Je vous propose qu'on arrête là, vous écoutez pas, je vous vois, vous êtes dans vos pensées. Sachez que le svt est important pour votre concours en fin d'année."**

_**I**_ls me regardent.

**"On continue ou pas ? C'est vous qui choisissez aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas la tête à vous expliquer tout ça et vous n'avez pas la tête à écouter et à comprendre.**

**-On fait quoi du coup madame ? On peut sortir ? **

**-Non, vous ne pouvez pas sortir, je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai quelques exercices sur tout ce qu'on a fait depuis que je suis arrivé. Si vous voulez vous les faîtes tranquillement à deux si vous le souhaitez. **

**-Madame on peux changer de places. **

**-Bien sur. Vous faîtes les exercices à maximum deux. Vous évitez de parler trop fort car il y a cours à côté. Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit en bougeant vos chaises s'il vous plait. **

**-Merci Madame."**

_**I**_ls s'installent tous comme ils le souhaitent. Je passe à travers les rangs pour leur donner les exercices. Une fois ça finit, je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau pour travailler un peu. Je sors quelques feuilles et je commence à écrire dessus. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je regarde « Jane Rizzoli » Je répond

**"Allo ?**

**-Maura ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Bébé, ma mère s'est réveillée !"**

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre est finit ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous auriez réagis comme Frankie ou pas ? Vous aimez la relation Jane/Maura ? Vous aimez la relation Tommy/Jane ? Vous aimez la relation entre les trois enfants ? **_

_**Le chapitre 11 sera publié SAMEDI 9 AOUT ! (pas le dimanche je vais fêter l'anniversaire d'une amie et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre tard le soir)**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine**_

_**-Emily**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**BONJOUR ! Et oui je suis là avec un jour d'avance ! **_

_**Je vais vous poster le chapitre que j'ai écris en une semaine xD Ca va je suis quand même assez fière. **_

_**Comme la fiction est bientôt finit, j'écris des OS Rizzles (bien sur) en attendant de retrouver une bonne idée de fiction. **_

_**[SPOILER] J'ai beaucoup aimé l'épisode. C'est un épisode vraiment incroyable. Angie et Sasha joue extrêmement bien ! Le moment Angela/Maura avec la balle de base-ball est l'un de mes préférés. Est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas aimer la remplaçante de Frost ou ? J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va arriver par la suite !**_

_**Je vous laisse lire bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Narratrice Maura Isles**_

_**J**_ane et moi sommes dans la voiture avec les deux garçons. On vient de quitter l'hôpital. Chacun a un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vraiment fabuleux que cette famille soit reconstruite, ils n'ont jamais mérités de vivre ça. Quand on y réfléchis, qui mérite de vivre ça ? Qui mérite de perdre un membre de sa famille ? Même à notre pire ennemis on lui souhaite pas de perdre quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un. Comment se console-t-on de la mort d'un être cher ? On se dit « Il est mieux là où il est maintenant », « Là-bas, il est en paix avec lui même » ? Est-ce qu'on pense à cette personne tout le reste de sa vie ? Je ne veux perdre personne, encore moins l'un d'eux. C'est ma famille.

_**J**_e gare la voiture devant la maison. On sort de la voiture. Les garçon continue de discuter entre eux. On rentre dans la maison. On est tous dans la salle à manger. Je m'assois sur une chaise, Jane fait pareil. Frankie et Tommy se retourne vers nous.

**"Ca vous dérange si on sort,** _demande Frankie. _

**-Pas du tout. Mais faîtes attention vous deux, il va faire noir dehors,** _autorise Jane_**_."_**

_**L**_es garçons embrassent Jane sur la joue et sortent. Jane me regarde.

**"Je n'aime pas qu'ils sortent le soir.**

**-Ils sont grand ils vont faire attention Jane. Ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Si tu le dis."**

_**E**_lle baisse la tête. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**"Merci Maura. Pour tout.**

**-De rien. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, je te le promet. **

**-Moi non plus."**

_**J**_e la lâche. Je lui demande de rester là le temps que je fasse quelque chose. Elle m'a dit oui. Je vais dans la chambre de Jane. Je prend sa couette et je vais au salon. Je pose la couette sur le coté. Je vais à la salle de bain, ouvre le placard et prend un pled plié en quatre. Je retourne dans la salon et l'installe par terre. Je vais dans la cuisine et je prend une bouteille de vin. Quand elle me voit passer, Jane relève la tête et me sourit. Je pose la bouteille et les verres par terre et je retourne à la salle à manger. Jane me regarde. Elle est magnifique. Je tend ma main vers elle. Elle l'attrape.

**"J'aime ton regard sexy Maura.**

**-Ce n'est pas un regard sexy, c'est mon regard naturelle. **

**-Donc tu es naturellement sexy."**

_**J**_e lui souris et je l'emmène dans le salon. Jane a le regard émerveillé.

**"Maura ! C'était ce qu'on faisait quand tes parents n'étaient pas à la maison. On se couchait là et on parlait.**

**-Je sais. Bon sauf que mes parents avaient une cheminée. **

**-Oui. Mais c'est parfait quand même. **

**-Viens, on va se coucher. En plus les garçons ne sont pas là."**

_**J**_e lâche sa main et je vais me coucher sur le pled. Je sens qu'elle se couche à côté de moi. On fixe toutes les deux le plafond.

**"Tu te rappelles les heures qu'on passait couché sur le sol à parler ?**

**-Je m'en rappelle Jane. C'était les meilleures heures de toute ma vie. **

**-Je suis vraiment contente de ce que l'on est aujourd'hui. **

**-Moi aussi. **

**-Tu te rappelle de notre première vraie discussion ensemble ?**

**-Laisse moi me rappeler."**

**Flash-back **

_**M**_aura marche dans les couloirs du lycée, elle est seule. Elle arrive à son casier, l'ouvre et pose ses livres dedans. Elle en prend deux autres, elle les met dans son sac pour ne pas être encombrer. Elle referme son casier. Elle reprend sa marche dans les couloirs pour aller à sa salle. Elle marche, Jane marche aussi. Elles sont dans le même couloir. Elles se croisent. Jane continue d'avancer alors que Maura s'arrête. Elle se retourne et regarde Jane partir. Elle aimerait lui courir après et l'embrasser mais elle a peur, peur du regard des gens. Elle reprend ses idées et recommence à marcher en direction de sa classe. La cloche retentit et elle entre dans la salle. Elle prend une table vers le dernier rang. Quand les autres élèves rentrent, ils la regardent bizarrement. L'un d'entre eux vient vers Maura et lui demande même.

**"Maura, tu t'es perdu ? Toi c'est devant. Désolé chérie là c'est ma place."**

_**M**_aura lève la tête. Elle le regarde dans les yeux.

**"Je n'ai pas envie de changer de te place. Il y a écrit ton nom ici ? Non, je ne le vois pas alors j'ai le droit de m'y mettre.**

**-Asseyez vous le cours va commencer."**

_**L**_e professeur de mathématique vient d'entrer dans la salle. L'élève la regarde et lui dit :

**"Va te faire voir Isles !"**

_**I**_l va s'asseoir à une autre place. Le professeur commence son cours. Maura sort son livre de cours ainsi que celui des exercices et commence à suivre le cours. Il leur demande de prendre leur livre à la page quatre-vingt deux. Elle ouvre son livre et trouve la page, elle regarde l'exercice deux, celui qu'il veux qu'ils fassent. Elle commence à lire l'énoncé dans sa tête « Lors d'un cours de sport, le professeur a choisis Jane parmi les trente-cinq élèves pour aller au poste de gardien de but. » Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui cet exercice, pense Maura. Elle se concentre et essaie de ne pas penser à Jane et continue de faire son exercice.

_**L**_a cloche a retentit. La dernière heure de cours de la journée est finit. La journée est achevé. Maura sort de la salle, traverse les couloirs à moyenne allure et quitte le bâtiment. Elle marche tranquillement sur le chemin du retour. Après une bonne dizaine de minute à marcher, elle arrive chez elle. Elle sort la clé de son sac et ouvre la porte. Elle entre. Personne n'est rentré, ses parents travaillent encore, ils rentrent que dans la prochaine heure. Elle pose son sac sur le côté, elle prend un papier et écris un mot.

**« Papa, Maman, je suis sortie, j'essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. Mangez sans moi. Je vous aime » **

_**E**_lle le pose et le cale avec un stylo pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Elle monte dans sa chambre, prend son sac à main et sort. Elle referme la maison à clé. Elle marche dans la rue, l'air déterminé, comme si elle avait peur de perdre le courage et de faire marche arrière.

_**E**_lle arrive devant une petite maison. Le jardin n'est pas très bien nettoyé. La maison est petite. Les Rizzoli viennent d'arriver, c'est vrai, on peux le voir, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de moyen. Maura s'avance et sonne. Personne. Elle regarde son portable, vu l'heure, elle devrait être rentrée. Elle sonne une seconde fois. Elle attend un peu et la porte s'ouvre. Maura fait face à une femme, une brune, une italienne.

**"Bonjour, désolé de vous dérangez, j'aimerais parler à Jane.**

**-Vous êtes une de ces amies ? **

**-Je pense que j'en suis une. **

**-Je vais vous l'appeler."**

_**E**_lle disparaît à l'intérieur de la maison. Maura attend quelques minutes avant de voir Jane au fond du couloir qui s'avance vers elle. Elle arrive à l'embouchure de la porte.

**"Bonjour Maura.**

**-Bonjour Jane. Désolé de te dérangé. **

**-T'inquiète pas. Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ?**

**-Notre baiser me hante. **

**-Mais chut, parle moins fort ! Viens avec moi."**

_**J**_ane ferme la porte et prend Maura par le bras pour l'amener autre part.

_**L**_es deux filles marchent quelques minutes. Elles arrivent sur un vieux terrain de basket, les paniers de basket ont rouillé avec le temps. Jane s'assoit par terre. Maura regarde autour d'elle. Elle hésite à s'asseoir mais s'assoit à côté de Jane. Elle tourne la tête vers Jane.

**"Où sommes-nous ?**

**-Quand je suis arrivé en Septembre, le premier jour je suis sortis de chez moi pour voir un peu ce qu'il y avait à voir. Mon petit frère Frankie est venue avec moi. Et on est arrivé ici, il n'y avait personne. J'ai compris pourquoi, parce qu'ils ont ouvert un autre terrain de basket. On est resté là, toute la journée, on est rentré que le soir.**

**-Pourquoi tu me dis cela ? **

**-Pour te dire à quel point j'aime être ici, on est bien, il y a personne. Tu as déjà joué au basket Maura ? **

**-Oui mais le sport c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les livres. **

**-Tu aimes le basket ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, ça reste un sport."**

_**J**_ane regarde Maura.

**"Tu aimes les filles, **_demande Jane._

**-Oui. Tu sais quoi, va le dire à tout le monde, au point où j'en suis. **

**-Je n'irais pas le dire à tout le monde. Tu as bien dit que notre baiser te hante ? **

**-Oui"**

_**M**_aura baisse la tête après son « oui »

**"Je sais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.**

**-J'aurais espérer que tu ne le saches jamais. **

**-Tu as eu tes 1000 dollars ? **

**-Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne les avait pas, en même temps..."**

_**M**_aura marque une pause puis reprend.

**"En même temps je m'en fiche de ses 1000 dollars.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Personne ne s'en fiche de 1000 dollars. **

**-Je voulais juste t'embrasser. Et comme ça je pouvait dire que c'était pour un pari. **

**-Tu voulais m'embrasser ? Qui voudrait m'embrasser ? **

**-Moi ? Tu as dis que personne ne venait ici. **

**-Personne ne vient. **

**-Alors tu m'autorise à faire ça ?"**

_**M**_aura regarde Jane et approche ses lèvres de celle de la brune. Jane prolonge à nouveau le baiser.

**"Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à faire ça.**

**-Pourtant t'as l'air d'aimer."**

_**L**_es deux filles continuent à s'embrasser.

**Fin Flash-back **

**"Tu l'as fait exprès de faire ce pari ?**

**-Pas du tout, j'étais bourrée. **

**-C'est fou comme ça te ressemble pas. Maintenant ce serait plutôt moi qui dirait « Viens on va boire un coup »**

**-Tu m'as changé Jane. **

**-En bien j'espère. **

**-Bien sur Janie."**

**Flash-back**

_**L**_'année touche à sa fin. Les rues de Boston sont recouvertes par la neige. Les flocons tombent une grande partie de la journée. On est le vingt-quatre décembre. Personne n'est dehors, tout le monde passe du temps avec sa famille. En ce jour particulier, on peux juste voir une femme marchait avec un long manteau blanc. Elle marche. Elle ne sait pas trop vers où mais cela fait quelques heures qu'elle ère dehors. Elle recherche sûrement une seule personne qu'elle connaît, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire « Viens chez moi passer Noël, reste pas toute seule ». Finalement rien. Personne ne lui propose. En plein milieu d'une route, elle s'arrête. Lève la tête vers le ciel et regarde la neige tombé. Si seulement ses parents pouvaient être là. Ce serait son premier noël sans personne, seule chez elle.

_**U**_n coup de vent vient s'emeller avec ses mèches blondes les faisant voler. Elle resserre son écharpe et referme bien son manteau pour ne pas que le vent arrive jusqu'à elle. Elle frissonne. Elle tourne ses talons et décide de rentrer chez elle.

_**E**_lle entre dans la rue de sa maison. Au loin elle voit quelqu'un assis sur les marches devant chez elle. Elle s'approche doucement. Elle se demande qui ça pourrait être. Elle s'approche de plus en plus et arrive à voir des cheveux noires en bataille avec des flocons de neige qui brillent avec le soleil. Maura s'arrête devant chez elle. Elle regarde la personne.

**"Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?"**

_**E**_lle regarde son téléphone portable.

**"Presque dix minutes.**

**-Tu aurais du m'appeler, me dire que tu allais être là je ne serais pas sortis. **

**-Je voulais te faire une surprise.**

**-Ça me fait énormément plaisir Jane. Rentrons."**

_**J**_ane se lève pour laisser Maura passer. Elle fait tomber la neige qui s'est collait à son pantalon. Maura introduis la clé dans la serrure. Les deux filles peuvent rentrer, c'est ce qu'elles font. Maura pose son grand manteau sur le porte manteau. Elle s'approche de Jane et pose ses mains sur ses bras. Elle frotte ses bras comme pour la réchauffer.

**"Tu es folle, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ma belle, je vais te cherchais des affaires pour te changer.**

**-Non ça va Maura. Je n'ai pas froid et puis tes affaires seront trop petites. **

**-Pas du tout, je suis très grande. **

**-Bien sur."**

_**J**_ane rit. Maura se retourne et va cherchais quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes après avec un pantalon et un tee-shirt dans les bras. Elle s'approche de Jane.

**"Met ça.**

**-Hors de question. **

**-C'est un pantalon noire, un jeans, il est trop long pour moi. **

**-Ok. Pour te faire plaisir. **

**-Merci. Change toi là si tu veux ça t'éviterais de monter à l'étage et tout. **

**-Tu veux mater oui !**

**-Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je vais aller faire des chocolats chaud."**

_**M**_aura devient rouge puis se retourne direction la cuisine pour faire des chocolats chaud. Jane déboutonne son jeans. Elle l'enlève, le pose sur le côté et enfile celui de Maura. Quand Maura revient dans la pièce, elle voit Jane entrain de sauter sur place pour essayer de bien se glisser dans le jeans. Maura pose les tasses sur la table basse. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et lance

**"Tu es plus maigre que moi !**

**-Je comprend pourquoi tu rentres pas dedans. **

**-Tu insinue que je suis grosse. **

**-Je n'aurais pas osé."**

_**M**_aura prend un coussin et le lance sur Jane. Jane boutonne son jean, enlève sa veste, la pose sur le côté avec son jeans, se tourne, dos face à Maura et enlève son tee-shirt. Elle prend celui que Maura lui a donné et l'enfile. Jane se retourne vers Maura et lui dit

**"Quand on veut, on peut !"**

_**E**_lle vient s'asseoir à côté de la blonde et prend sa tasse entre ses mains comme pour la réchauffer. Maura boit son chocolat à petites gorgées. Un long silence pèse dans la pièce. Maura décide de prendre la parole.

**"Pourquoi es-tu venue Jane ?**

**-On s'est embrouillé toutes les deux. Je voulais pas passer Noël en sachant qu'on se fait la tête. **

**-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrouille. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'avais pas à te dire ça. **

**-Tu avais tout à fait le droit. Et tu as raison. Je devrais laisser les autres et passer du temps avec toi. Tu m'as fait réalisé beaucoup de choses Jane Rizzoli.**

**-Comme quoi ? **

**-Comme je t'aime. Ca fait juste deux mois qu'on est ensemble mais c'est fou comme tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours. **

**-Je crois que je t'aime aussi Maura."**

_**L**_es deux filles restent à se regarder pendant de longues minutes. Jane change sa vue de direction avant de revenir sur Maura.

**"Enfaîte, je ne suis pas venue juste pour m'excuser.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? **

**-J'écoute quand tu me parles, j'ai écouté la dernière fois quand tu m'as dit que tu allais passé Noël seule. Alors j'ai demandé à ma mère et ça la dérange pas que tu viennes passer Noël avec nous. Cette année, il n'y a pas de famille qui vienne, il y aura juste ma mère, mes deux frères et moi. **

**-Je ne veux pas déranger. Tu sais je suis bien ici. **

**-Petit un, tu ne va pas déranger. Petit deux, tu vas passer noël ici ? Là où y'a pas une seule décoration ? Joyeux noël chérie !"**

_**M**_aura regarde autour d'elle. Jane a raison, il n'y a pas une seule décoration. Elle n'avait pas sortis le sapin du garage ainsi que les boules à accroché dessus. Passer Noël seule ne l'avait pas emballé. Elle n'avait pas acheté de cadeaux. La neige dehors lui rappeler les Noël en famille qu'elle avait passer, cette année serait peut être le pire.

**"C'est adorable de m'inviter.**

**-C'est normal. Puis j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère et elle a hâte de te rencontrer."**

_**M**_aura sourit à Jane. Elles finissent leur chocolats chaud. Maura se lève et amène les tasses dans l'évier pour les laver. Elle ouvre l'eau et les nettoie. Elle revient ensuite à Jane. Jane s'est levée, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Maura prend son sac à main. Elle met son manteau blanc. Elle monte les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. En entendant les pas s'éloigner, Jane s'est retournée. Maura revient avec un grand manteau noir. Elle le tend à Jane.

**"Ca va aller merci.**

**-Tu vas attraper froid ! Tu vas être malade ! J'ai pas envie d'être ton infirmière.**

**-Tu aurais les habits ?**

**-Non. **

**-Ok, donc je le met ton manteau."**

_**J**_ane enfile le manteau. Elle embrasse Maura sur la joue. Maura lui prend la main et elles sortent de la maison. Elles marchent tranquillement de longues minutes. Maura a faillit glisser plusieurs fois, Jane a toujours été la pour la rattraper. Jane fait attention où elle marche, elle ne veux pas tomber. Tout va bien. Enfin, tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où sa chaussure droite a glissé et qu'elle est tombé. Sous la force de sa chute Jane a entraîné Maura. Les filles éclatent de rire. Après quelques secondes à rire, elles se relèvent.

**"Tu t'es pas fait mal, ****_demande Maura._**

**-Non ça va, la neige ça a amortit la chute. **

**-Moi je ne suis jamais tomber,****_ nargue Maura._**

**-Merci Jane hein !"**

_**E**_lles continuent d'avancer, chacun de leur pas s'enfonçant dans la neige.

_**E**_lles arrivent devant chez Jane. Elle passe devant Maura tout en lui tenant la main. Jane ouvre la porte et entre. Maura la suis. Angela arrive dans le salon où sont les filles. Elle sourit.

**"Bonjour les filles !**

**-Bonjour madame Rizzoli. **

**-Oh non Maura ! Appelle moi Angela. Je ne veux pas de madame Rizzoli !**

**-D'accord... Angela ."**

_**A**_ngela prend les manteaux des filles et va les mettre sur le porte manteau. Elle crie

**"Les garçons venez dire bonjour !"**

_**A**_près ça, deux jeunes garçons apparaissent dans la pièce. Maura les salut. Ils font de même. Les deux garçons ressemblent à Jane. Angela revient et leur dit de s'asseoir. Les garçons retournent joué dans leur chambre pendant que les filles s'assoient sur le canapé. Maura se sent mal à l'aise, tout ça n'est pas naturel pour elle. Elle se rappelle que chez elle, quand un invité est à la maison, il faut rester avec ses parents et sourire. Elle se souvient des longues minutes à attendre les invités quand ses parents voyaient leur voiture se garer. Elle devait toujours être souriante. Là les deux garçons ne souriaient pas spécialement. Elle les envier de pouvoir retourner jouer après avoir dit bonjour.

_**L**_e soir est arrivé à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout le monde est à table, tout le monde se lance des piques. Maura regarde la scène qui se joue devant elle. Une scène incroyable à ses yeux, une scène impossible à réalisé chez elle. Elle reste silencieuse dans son coin, elle regarde juste et sourit.

_**A**_près le repas, une tradition familiale s'installe, tout le monde se met devant la télé. Jane prend Maura par la main et part s'asseoir devant les dessins animés que regarde ses frères. Ceux pour attendre le Père Noël. Angela revient dans la pièce après avoir fait la vaisselle.

**_._**

_**L**_a soirée se finit par des dessins animés. Jane a dit à Maura que chaque année ce sont les même dessins animés mais que c'est que du bonheur de les regarde une nouvelle fois avec sa famille. Maura profite de chaque seconde. Minuit vient de passer. Jane se lève et se met devant la télé.

**"Tout le monde au dodo sinon y'aura pas de père Noël cette année."**

_**L**_es deux garçons se lèvent précipitamment. Ils font un bisous à tout le monde et partent dans leur chambre.

**"Maura ça compte pour toi aussi ! Au dodo !**

**-Mais..."**

_**M**_aura se lève. Jane passe devant elle et elles marchent dans la maison. Jane lui montre sa chambre. Maura rentre. Jane lui dit

**"Va falloir se serrer.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prend pas beaucoup de place."**

_**J**_ane a un lit double mais celui-ci n'est pas très grand. Jane dit à Maura qu'elle revient. Maura enlève sa veste et s'assoit sur le lit en attendant Jane.

**.**

_**A**_près presque vingt minutes seule, Jane rouvre la porte. Elle est surprise de voir Maura qui ne dors pas. Maura est couché sur le lit, elle tourne sa tête quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Jane ferme la porte. Elle s'approche du lit, monte dessus et se met à califourchon sur Maura. Maura lui sourit. Jane l'embrasse. Le premier bisou depuis plusieurs jours. Maura fait prolongé le baiser. Jane soulève le débardeur de Maura. Cette dernière l'enlève. Jane commence a l'embrasser dans le cou. Maura la laisse faire. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir. Jane relève la tête vers la blonde.

**"Par contre chut, tout le monde dort.**

**-Ca ne va pas être possible Jane."**

**_J_**ane rit. Maura aussi.

**"Pas de câlin alors !**

**-Jane ça se fait pas !**

**-Bien sur que si. Aller, faut dormir chérie, sinon le papa Nouel il ne va pas passer. **

**-Jane je n'ai plus deux ans. **

**-Ne dis pas que le père Noël n'existe pas !**

**-Tu as raison Jane ! Dormons sinon le père noël ne va pas passer. **

**-Yeah !"**

_**J**_ane embrasse Maura. Maura prend le visage de Jane entre ses mains et colle à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Jane. Jane se met sur le côté. Elle prend Maura dans ses bras. Le souffle de la respiration de Jane sur le front de Maura l'endors.

_**.**_

_**L**_e lendemain matin, Tommy et Frankie sont venues sauter sur le lit des deux filles pour les réveillé. Ils ont ensuite était ouvrir les cadeaux, tous ensemble.

_**M**_aura n'étant pas prévu, n'a pas de cadeau. Elle est assise sur une chaise à la table. Tout le monde essaie les cadeaux qu'il a eu. Son téléphone portable posé à côté elle vibre. Elle regarde. Un numéro inconnu vient de lui envoyer « Mademoiselle Isles. Nous vous prions de revenir chez vous très vite. Merci » Elle se lève. Elle s'approche de Jane et lui dit à l'oreille.

**"Chérie, il y a eu un problème chez moi, je dois absolument y aller."**

_**J**_ane se lève. Elle va voir sa mère et lui dit qu'elle doit partir. Maura et Jane enfilent leur manteau et elles sortent. Elles marchent de longues minutes même à pas rapide. Maura ne veux pas tomber. Elle a peur donc sa marche est rapide. Elles arrivent dans la rue de chez Maura. Quelqu'un attend devant chez elle. C'est bizarre.

**"Maura il y a quelqu'un devant chez toi."**

_**E**_lle ne répond pas. Elles avancent encore un peu. Jane se retourne vers Maura. Elle voit qu'elle est en pleure.

**"Chérie, pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**-C'est ma mère."**

_**M**_aura commence à courir vers sa mère. Jane avance à petits pas. Elle enlace sa mère.

**"Joyeux noël chérie."**

_**Fin Flash-back**_

**"C'était mon plus beau noël Jane.**

**-Maura. T'es la personne l'a plus magnifique que j'ai rencontré."**

* * *

_**Voilà C'est finis ! Vous avez aimé ? Ce chapitre a-t-il répondu à vos questions sur les bases de leur couple ? Vous avez aimer leur petite aventure de Noël ? **_

_**Dites moi ce que vous voulez, ce qui vous a plu ou pas dans le chapitre. **_

_**En deux chapitre, est-ce que je pourrais arriver jusqu'au 100 reviews et au 10 000 vues ? **_

_**Le dernier chapitre sera posté le dimanche 17 aout.**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine. N'oubliez pas l'anniversaire d'Angie Harmon demain hein !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**-Emily **_


End file.
